EXISTING AGAIN
by azurefang
Summary: I miss Elijah so I have brought him back in a new story. He is returning from the dead to Mystic Falls where his niece is attending school. Why is he there? He doesn't know. Who will he meet from his past? He has no idea. He does meet a lady named Gayle.
1. Chapter 1

_I miss Elijah, so I have brought him back in a new story. He is returning from the dead to Mystic Falls where his niece is attending school. Why is he there? He doesn't know. Who will he meet? I haven't decided yet._

 _Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals does not belong to me. Original characters, such as Gayle, are mine._

EXISTING AGAIN

He stood there, Elijah Mikaelson, facing a plain metal door. Not a regular door, but one he recognized as that of a toilet stall in a restroom. Why? He had no idea. Where? He didn't know that either. How did he get there? He couldn't guess. It was confusing and even stressful.

One thing he knew was that he was supposed to be dead. Not just vampire dead, but dead dead. Gone. He definitely recalled that he and Niklaus had agreed to kill each other and that they had done it with white oak to the heart. The very long saga of their complicated lives had finally ended.

He was aware that sometimes the dead could come back from the Other Side. Almost all members of his family had done that through the magic of witches. But why him? And by what person? And why was he standing in a stall in a restroom? He glanced behind him to confirm that there was a toilet. It sat there in white porcelain as if inviting him to make use of it. He felt no need.

He slipped his left hand into a pants pocket out of habit. Then he looked down the front of his body and noted with relief that he was fully dressed. In his usual attire – a dark suit. With no blood on the white shirt. That was good. And dark, polished shoes. Also good.

Curious, he raised his right hand to his jaw and felt for stubble. None. He was clean-shaven. He felt his hair. A bit longer than when he and Niklaus had said goodbye. They had died in New Orleans. Was that where he was? He heard two men talking briefly, one saying he was heading for Boston, the other saying he was going to San Francisco to visit his son. The accompanying sound with this conversation was that of urine splashing into urinals. This was definitely a men's restroom.

When the men left and he heard no other sounds, Elijah opened the metal door and stepped out into the long narrow room that was brightly lit. Then there was some sort of general announcement coming from a sound system. The words were garbled, but Elijah figured that he was in a train station or an airport. He took the time to look into a mirror over one of the sinks. Yes, it was his usual face, perhaps a bit thinner. And his usual dark eyes looking back at him. His hair was still very dark brown. Elijah Mikaelson in his own body and was back among the living.

The men who had been talking had been speaking English with American accents, so it was likely that Elijah was in the United States. He had been so many places on Earth that he would not have been surprised to find himself in Moscow. Patting the side of his suit, he felt that he had a wallet. He pulled it out and looked through it. He had a driver's license with his picture on it and the old New Orleans address. He had automobile insurance, so he must have a car. And he had a wad of cash, some of it in large denominations. No credit card, but it likely didn't make any difference. He patted different pockets and concluded that he did not have a cell phone or car keys. He finally noticed that he was not wearing his watch, either.

Stepping out of the restroom, he found many people going this way and that, most of them carrying small suitcases or dragging ones with wheels. Even a little three-year-old hurried along pulling a pink one on wheels. In a moment he knew he was in an airport and wondered if he had checked any luggage. He certainly had no bag as a carry-on. Being undecided whether he should walk left or right, he scanned the many signs and saw one that indicated a place to get a snack. He was suddenly hungry - not for blood, but for regular food.

As he walked toward the place, he noted various tourist posters here and there and realized they were advertising Virginia. He was in Virginia and definitely in the U.S. The place looked somewhat familiar, although airports tended to look alike. He had been there before. Spotting one of the arrival/departure signs, he realized he was in Charlottesville, home to the original campus of the University of Virginia. Knowing his location made him feel less stress, even if he had no idea how or why he was there.

What was he supposed to do? Someone had brought him back from the dead and put him in Charlottesville. C-ville, as it was often called. Some miles to the south was Mystic Falls, the small town that was, or had been, important in his life. Was he supposed to go there? He had the money to rent a car and drive there, but what was the point? He knew that his niece Hope was attending school there, or at least she was supposed to be doing that. Hope was a complicated person and headstrong. She could be anywhere and doing anything.

The smell of food was very tempting and in no time he was sitting at a small table eating a greasy hamburger with all the trimmings on it. He also had a cold can of Coca Cola to wash it down. It was delicious.

A woman sitting at the table nearest him muttered something and sighed. "Do you have the time?" she asked, looking at Elijah.

"No, I do not. I have misplaced my watch. However, there's a clock over there and the time is twelve thirty. Does you phone not have the time?"

"Usually, but there's something wrong with it. It won't hold a charge. Stupid phone!

I'm going to rent a car and drive to Mystic Falls. I've never been there. Do you know the area?"

"I do."

"Is it difficult to find?"

"No. It's right off the highway that goes south from here."

"I was relying on the map on my phone. Which has quit."

"I must rent a car also. If you wish, we can go to the rental place together and I can lead you to Mystic Falls." He assumed she would need a car of her own and he was reluctant to offer her a ride. The last time he had done that, the car he and the lady had been in had skidded off the road in a snow storm.

"I don't want to take you out of your way. Where are you going?" this woman asked.

Since Elijah didn't know where he was supposed to go, he said, "Mystic Falls."

"Oh. It's not out of your way. Thank you for offering."

"I am pleased to be able to offer assistance." He took another bite of his food, savoring the grease and the various flavors. He noticed that he had no desire for the woman's blood, and he was relieved about that.

"My name is Gayle, by the way."

"Call me Elijah."

"That's biblical."

"Yes, it is. My mother also chose the name Rebekah for my younger sister. My father was Norwegian and chose Scandinavian names for my other siblings."

"That's interesting. Do you live locally?" she asked.

"I used to do so, yes. I have been residing in New Orleans lately."

"I've been there! Fascinating place."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm going to teach in Mystic Falls. Ancient history." Her tone of voice showed her enthusiasm and she smiled.

Good luck with that, he thought. A small smile touched is lips. "I do not think today's youth have much interest in ancient history."

"You're right, but I try different ways to get them interested. The school I'm going to is for bright, special students. The Salvatore school. Do you know of it?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "My niece attends that school. Do you know why the students are special?" He wondered if she was unaware of what she was walking into. Was she a witch?

"I assume they are ahead of students in normal schools. Perhaps they are difficult to handle. Very bright kids can be, you know. They get bored easily."

"Yes, I certainly know that. My niece can be very headstrong. Did the school tell you anything else?"

"I looked it up on the internet. It's co-ed. I understand it is a former private home. A large one. I will have a room there myself, which will be convenient."

"You will find teaching there challenging." After a pause, he asked, "Have you ever heard of the energy lines in the earth? The ones called ley lines?"

"Yes. I have. Why?"

"Mystic Falls sits on a bluff by a river. Two ley lines cross under the town."

"Really? Does that make a difference? Do you believe it does?"

"Possibly. I will let you be the judge of that."

After finishing his food, Elijah and Gayle each carried their trays to the proper place. He then walked with the woman to the baggage area because she had two suitcases there. She also had a carry-on bag and a purse. He had none that he could recognize, so he handled one of her suitcases. Soon, he and the woman headed for the car rental place.

 _A/N So here is Elijah once again finding himself unexpectedly in an unintended destination. Of course, thinking he was dead, he had not planned on any destinations. What was he supposed to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before long Elijah and Gayle each had the key to a rental vehicle. Elijah got into his dark blue, smallish SUV and looked for the slot in which to insert the key. He couldn't find one. It took him a frustrating moment to remember the man had said to just push the "start" button. Not for the first time he thought that new and better inventions were a nuisance. He had spent centuries learning new things. It was never-ending. Since the car was new, the year of the model told him what year the present was. He had wondered if years of being "dead dead" had passed, but it turned out it was only months.

Soon, he drove from the car lot and Gayle was right behind him. The airport was somewhat north of the city, but they had to go southward. Although she now had a map of the Charlottesville area, he knew she could make a wrong turn and get lost. They had gone over the route he would take so that she should be able to get south of the city on Rt. 29, which went right through the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

Gayle did a good job of staying behind him, at least close enough that she didn't lose sight of his car. As a result, she was one car behind when they left the city and drove into rural land. Elijah considered that this time as he was driving to Mystic Falls it was not during a blizzard. He could well-recall that time when he had stopped to help a woman whose car had skidded a bit off the road and had become stuck in the snow. He had offered her a ride, but then his own vehicle had skidded off the road and had slid down a hill. Well, not this time.

In less than an hour he turned onto the street that led to the center of the small town. He spotted Gayle behind him. He entered the center and drove around the central park and out the southern route. In no time he came to the entrance to the Salvatore school and pulled into the parking lot. Gayle parked right beside him. He got out of the car and she did too, saying something as she did.

"I did not quite hear you," he said. He focused his ears for increased hearing, a trick vampires could do.

She reached into her car to pulled out her purse and she repeated what she had said. Again he didn't hear it correctly. When she stood up and saw a questioning look on his face, she said louder, "I said I'm more nervous than I thought I would be. Look at this place! I though it would be a nice, older private home. The brochure had pictures, but this place is much larger than depicted. I wonder what its history is."

Elijah heard her well enough this time, but he was now aware of reduced ability to hear. Was it possible he had lost some of his vampire skills? Or all of them? Was it actually possible that he was no longer a vampire!? The thought dumbfounded him. He was quite shaken by the possibility. He was no longer sure how to live without the knowledge that he had special strengths to trust and fall back on. With Gayle looking at him, he did not dare cut his arm with the car key to see if the small wound would heal.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern. "You look a little worried."

"Yes, I am fine." He tried to sound positive and gave her a small smile. "You commented on the history of this place. I do know some of it."

"Do tell me," she said, pulling her suitcases and carry-on bag from the car's trunk.

Taking the handle on one of the larger suitcases, he said, "My understanding is that the main section was built as a boarding house for returning World War I veterans. Even then it was quite elegant. As you can see, the additions on each side are smaller. Somewhat recently two Salvatore brothers lived here and kept it as a private residence. One of them passed away and the other has moved away. Now it is this school."

As they headed for the main entrance, he didn't mention the times he had been there, nor did he tell her that there were dungeon cells in the basement, one of which he had been locked up inside for a short time. He also did not mention that his brother Niklaus still owned a mansion a short distance away. It was leased to another family who could afford the place.

Coming to the front door, Elijah hesitated. The place was under different management, meaning that if he was still a vampire, he needed to be invited in. Or, since it was a school for a group of youth, perhaps he needed no invitation. Or – he felt a qualm in his stomach – if he was no longer a vampire, he needed no invitation.

He reached out to the door knob to open the door for Gayle who had both hands full. He was a gentleman, after all. He stepped aside as the door swung inward. "After you, m'lady," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said with a grin and she entered the ample hallway. There was a small ornate desk between a doorway and the base of a stairway. A lady came from the room to the right and smiled at Gayle.

"May I help you?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

Elijah had cautiously stepped inside, following Gayle. He felt no barrier against him. This did not really answer his question. Was he or wasn't he? He was surprised to see the desk and the woman there, but then realized that a school would monitor and greet whoever entered. There were other entrances/exits of course, but this was the main one.

"I'm Gayle Hunter. The new Ancient History teacher." She rested her luggage on the polished hardwood floor.

"Yes! We've been expecting you. Welcome. I'm Margaret Smith. I'll let Mr. Salzmann know you are here." She reached in the pocket of her skirt for her cell phone and hit a button. In a moment she said, "Miss Hunter has arrived. Yes, at the front desk." To Gayle she said, "He'll be here in a minute." She then looked at Elijah without recognition.

"I am Elijah. I made sure Miss Hunter did not get lost coming here from the airport." He noted that she still did not show any sign of recognition, which surprised him a little. He thought she would be aware of the names of Hope's family members. Or perhaps she knew that Hope's uncle Elijah had died along with her father, and thus did not think this was the same Elijah.

"This is a lovely place," Gayle commented as she looked at the dark wall paneling and the carved banister of the stairway. A stained-glass window lit the first landing. There was a large framed photographic portrait of a young, dark-haired man on the wall behind the desk. "Who is that man?"

"That is Damon Salvatore, a modern member of the Salvatore family, which goes back to before the Civil War and even further back to Italy. Damon and his brother lived here up until a few years ago. The Salvatore Trust owns this lovely estate," Margaret Smith said.

Elijah had noticed the portrait and had experienced assorted feelings about the pictured man. Sometimes enemy, sometimes friend. Damon, his brother Stefan and their friends had temporarily killed Elijah several times. And they had been instrumental in the killing of his brother Finn, brother Kol, and even their parents Mikael and Esther. They had brought Elijah to the brink of killing Niklaus. Some of the residents of Mystic Falls had been a real danger to the

Mikaelson family. Now, Hope was residing there and supposedly safe, learning how to temper her powers.

Looking at the picture of Damon, he could see the glint in those blue eyes and a strand of dark hair curled jauntily at the side of his forehead. The hint of a smirk was on the lips. The vampire Damon Salvatore could laugh at the world.

"What a handsome young man," Gayle observed.

Elijah guessed that she might be thirty, while Damon was perpetually twenty four. And he noted that Gayle still gave no sign that she knew vampires and witches existed. She knew nothing of the people who lived in Mystic Falls except for the school for special kids. Finding out would be a shock to her. Would she quit and leave town?

The head of the school, Alaric Salzmann, walked down the hall toward them. His eyes were on Elijah with an intent look. Elijah stared back. The man was older than the last time they had met, since he was not ageless. He knew about the deaths of Hope's mother, father and uncle.

"Mr. Salzmann, this is our new teacher Gayle Hunter," the other woman said, smiling.

Salzmann's eyes shifted to Gayle and he gave her a welcoming smile. "I'm glad you arrived. Welcome." They shook hands. "You were able to find the school alright, I see."

"Elijah led me right here," she said and looked at her guide. "He knew of the place."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. I'm surprised to see you, Elijah. After Hope's report."

"You are not half as surprised as I am to be here."

Salzmann did not ask him to explain at this time. Then again, he knew the Mikaelsons had a tendency to come and go, and come back. "Are you staying in Mystic Falls?"

"I am undecided. I have no destination at the moment."

"We have an empty room in the south wing. You are welcome to stay. Hope will be surprised to see you. Margaret, call Eddie to come take Miss Hunter's bags to her room."

"Please call me Gayle."

"I will in private, but not in front of the students. I'll show you to your room myself and then give you a tour. Elijah, make yourself comfortable in the study."

Elijah walked into the room across the hall. It looked unchanged, for the most part. There were many shelves of books, several small tables with desktop computers, a big fireplace, comfortable chairs and a sofa and a grand piano. He knew Damon could play it. Above the fireplace were old weapons, one of the most dangerous ones being the crossbow. A white oak "bolt" fired from it could kill a Mikaelson, as Finn and Kol had found out.

Because there were children and teenagers at the school, the study did not now contain an unlocked supply of liquor. This was a bit disappointing to Elijah. Damon had always kept a good supply of such beverages, especially fine bourbon and scotch. Not wanting a soft drink, sports drink or bottled water, Elijah went to the piano, sat down and played a soft tune. It reminded him of Paris, the nightclub there and especially of the woman Antoinette. He missed her like he missed Hayley. He was doomed to lose women he fell in love with.

 _A/N I hope you all were not bored by the various references of past things. Returning to Mystic Falls has to bring back many memories for Elijah. Thank you for reading and the review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elijah had not asked Alaric if Hope was presently at the school. If not, he wondered what she was up to. Hope was unpredictable at times. Another student came into the study and stood watching Elijah play.

"Do you play the piano?" the older man asked.

"Sometimes."

"Here, play something," Elijah said, standing up from the bench seat.

"I can't play in front of anyone," the boy said in a reluctant tone.

"Then pretend I am not here. I used to play in a nightclub and I often pretended that no one was there but me. Come. Give it a try. I will not judge your skill."

"You played in a nightclub? That's cool."

"I did." Elijah noted that the boy, who was perhaps fourteen or fifteen years old, inched closer. When Elijah moved back quite a way, the boy sat down and looked at the keyboard. He didn't search for any written music from the pile on top of a side table. Instead, he tentatively started to play a song that was "boogie woogie."

After half a minute, as the boy picked up speed, the man asked, "May I join you?"

This surprised the lad who glanced up at him and then nodded. "How?" he asked.

"You have the upper half of the keyboard and I'll play the lower. Sort an impromptu jazz. What is your name?"

"Bill."

"I am Elijah. You lead."

This led to quite an arrangement of jazzy music, with a bit of "rag time" thrown in. The speed increased as Bill poured his heart into it. He was grinning broadly by the time the piece came to an end. Clapping applause from several people surprised both Bill and Elijah. The latter noticed that he had not heard the observers enter. He had not heard their heartbeats or breathing. He had definitely lost his vampire abilities! He stood up from the bench and faced the group.

Among those present was Hope. She smiled briefly, but then her expression change to one of confusion. When he smiled at her, she came to him quickly and they hugged. He was pleased to see that she was alright.

"Is my father here?" she whispered.

"No. Just me."

"Oh," the girl said, disappointed. She backed away from Elijah. To those in the room, she said, "This is my Uncle Elijah." She did not mention his last name. There was little need.

He could not read the expressions on the faces of the seven youths present. He suspected that some of them knew he and Klaus Mikaelson were supposed to be dead. He also suspected that some of them were not surprised that he had returned from the dead. These were young people with powers. He acknowledged them with a nod.

Gayle and Alaric walked into the room. He had introduced her to any students they had encountered on the brief tour, and he now introduced her to three more. Lastly, he introduced her to Hope Marshall.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Hope. Your uncle mentioned you proudly when we talked at the airport. He was my guide to get here after we left Charlottesville." Gayle gave the girl a warm smile.

"Mr. Salzmann told us a new teacher was coming to the school," Hope said with a smile. "Welcome."

Elijah knew his niece well enough to know the smile was fake.

"Our last history teacher quit," the girl now added. "He didn't have the guts to hang in there."

"Mr. Salzmann told me the man was the nervous type. I think all of you will find me to be more patient and not easily flustered." If she was shocked by Hope's choice of words, she didn't show it.

Alaric hadn't mentioned that the man had been frightened and about to have a nervous breakdown when he had suddenly left. The students knew it and they were wondering how strong this woman would be and how long she would last. What everyone noticed was that she either had great confidence in her ability to face dangerous students, or she didn't know they were dangerous.

"I want to show you the kitchen and dining area," Alaric said to Gayle, and they left the room.

While the other students talked and wandered away, Hope looked at Elijah. "Does she know what we are?"

"I have my doubts. She has said nothing to indicate that she knows."

"That doesn't seem right. Now, how did you get here? Why didn't my father come with you?"

"I do not know how I came back to life, Hope. I found myself standing in the Charlottesville airport. Niklaus was not with me. I assure you that we did not expect ever to come back."

"Are you still a vampire?"

"No. I do not believe so. It is a bit disconcerting."

"I imagine so. I could feel your body heat when I hugged you. When you and Dad disappeared I at first hoped that you two had just left New Orleans, that you were not really dead. But Aunt Freya did a tracking spell and neither of you was anywhere."

"It was time to go, Hope. I could not let him die alone."

"You were always there for him, even when he didn't deserve it," Hope said. "He told me so."

"Your father was a complicated man." Elijah did not know if he should be sad or glad that his brother had not come alive again. "How are things going for you here at school?"

"Oh, okay, I guess. I can't believe Mr. Salzmann hired someone to teach us ancient history! Like, who cares about that?"

Elijah had to smile about that. "Well, they say history repeats itself over time. It is likely a good idea to have some knowledge of what happened back then."

"I don't see how it relates to the present and our modern technology," Hope said with a shrug. She headed for the hall and Elijah followed her. They walked until they came to the kitchen. It was of good size and quite modern.

"Does Mrs. Flowers still reside here?" Elijah asked. He knew that, for a few years, the woman had served as manager of the house whenever the Salvatore brother were away. But she had been elderly and perhaps she had already passed away.

"Yes, she does. She used to have a bedroom beside the kitchen. Right over there. But now she lives in a small apartment down that hallway." Hope pointed to an entrance to the kitchen that had once led to a recreation room, but now led to one of the two wings. "She's old, but she gets around. She had one of her hips or knees replaced. A nice lady."

"Who cooks for the students now?"

"Mrs. Houtz. Miz Debbie, we call her. And she has help. There's a lot of hungry kids here."

Mrs. Houtz came into the room from the large pantry and Hope introduced her to Elijah. Since her hands were full of jars of some food, she did not shake hands with him, but her expression showed surprise. She knew.

"I know people thought I had gone away permanently, but I have come back," he confided.

"I won't ask how you did that. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson. If you two are looking for dinner, it won't be ready for another three hours, but I can prepare a snack. Normal food."

"I had lunch at the airport. Hope?"

"I'm going to grab a brownie. Miz Debbie makes great brownie with nuts and chocolate frosting."

Elijah wondered if all that chocolate was bad for the skin of teenagers. Or maybe most of the kids had the power to keep their skin free of breakouts.

When he and Hope left the kitchen, the girl led him to the back patio and the gardens beyond. A man was working in one of the flower beds.

"Are you seeing any of the boys here?" he asked as they walked along a brick path.

"Am I dating anyone? Or sleeping with anyone?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"If you are sleeping with anyone, do take precautions."

"I don't even know if I can get pregnant. Not that I want to. But some day…"

"Do you still have full control over whether or not you transform on the nights of the full moon?"

"Yes. I control it. And yes, I know turning into a werewolf would terminate a pregnancy. I'm not sleeping with anyone, Uncle Elijah."

Elijah just nodded. He suddenly wondered if he could father a child now that he was a human. That was food for thought.

As he and Hope wandered back to the patio, Alaric and Gayle came outside.

"It's lovely here," Gayle said, looking around the landscaped area. She did not mention that she thought the two handsome men added to the nice scenery.

Elijah and Hope stepped up onto the patio, and as they did they heard someone scream and there was a popping noise, several of them.

"Oh my God!" Hope cried. "Someone's shooting in school!"

Elijah's natural reaction was to charge inside and look for the shooter. He was not afraid of being wounded.

Hope grabbed his arm. "No, Uncle Elijah! You aren't a vampire anymore. You could get killed!"

He hesitated and looked at her. She was right, but he couldn't just stand by when someone might be shooting at students. Neither could Alaric. Both of them unarmed, they dashed into the house.

Gayle, frightened and confused, remained beside Hope who insisted she move to safety away from the door. Gayle also was confused by what the girl had said to Elijah. The man had questions to answer, but that was not the issue right now. There was a shooter in the Salvatore School!

 _A/N It is a sad state of affairs when students are not safe in schools. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, there are people who attack schools, killing, and also leaving survivors physically or emotionally traumatized._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A door opened somewhat to their left. An old woman beckoned to them, and Hope and Gayle ran to the door. Once inside with the door closed and locked, they stood and listened to distant screams.

"We're safe here, Miss Hunter," Hope said. "This is Mrs. Flowers, who used to cook here. This is her apartment."

"Whoever is out there with a gun won't come this way," the old woman said. "Hope, was that Elijah I spotted out there on the patio?"

"Yes."

"But I thought he died. Was I mistaken?"

"No. Maybe. Anyway he has come back. But he shouldn't be out there. He could get killed!"

"So could Mr. Salzmann! Oh dear. Who would come here shooting?" Mrs. Flowers was old, but she was alert and brave. She had survived the Salvatore brothers and their friends.

"Who knows?" Hope knew well that some of the students had enemies because of things they had done.

Gayle had somewhat recovered from her initial shock and now was very worried about the students, Salzmann and Elijah. And she had a question she had to ask.

"You told Elijah that he was not a vampire anymore. Why on earth would you say that?"

"I said that?" Hope asked, pretending to look surprised.

"Yes, you did. I don't understand what you meant."

Both Hope and Mrs. Flowers stared at the woman for a long moment. Finally, Hope asked, "What kind of school did you expect to find here, Miss Hunter?"

"One for children who have emotional or behavioral problems. Smart children, but with issues."

"Issues? I'll say we have _issues_ ," Hope said with a snort.

Mrs. Flowers added, "I find it difficult to believe you were not informed in more detail, Miss Hunter. Although some of the children have emotional problems, it's the behavioral ones that are the real issues. I'm referring to their supernatural powers."

"And just what does that mean?"

"She means things like turning into a werewolf or a vampire or being a powerful witch," Hope said some sarcasm.

"Are these children addicted to video games about such things?" Gayle said, not ready to believe the alternative.

"You don't get it! Kids here are _really_ witches or vampires or werewolves! We all look normal, but _we aren't_!" Hope snapped impatiently, almost yelling. "And Uncle Elijah is a _vampire_. Or he _was_ before he and my father died a real death."

"He looks _very_ healthy for someone you say is dead," Gayle said firmly. "And do not use that tone of voice with me, young lady".

"She speaks the truth," Mrs. Flowers added calmly. She cringed as gunfire sounded closer to the apartment. "Come over here away from the door. This wall is made of brick."

"There's more than one shooter out there," Hope said, listening. "Maybe one of them is Mr. Salzmann. He has a gun."

There was a loud bang and thump as someone tried to knock down the door. It was usually locked, since the elderly lady preferred not to have students walk into her room uninvited. She was willing to talk to them or give advice, but some of them were too impatient to wait for an invitation.

Now someone was trying the door knob. A gun was fired just outside the door and the lock was blown away. A young man smashed open the door and it gave way, flying inward and almost hitting the three women. In a sudden rage, Hope raised her hands and sent forth a damaging wave of energy. It knocked the armed man backward and onto the floor of the hall. He dropped his gun and Hope sprang forward and snatched it up. She then moved back to stand by the other two women.

The fallen gunman lay stunned for several seconds before he raised his head and eyed the women. He saw that Hope had his weapon and he knew she was the one who had felled him. Afraid of her, he scrambled to his feet and went reeling back down the hall. Hope, who knew how to use the pistol, fired after him. Apparently the bullet hit him in one leg, but not enough to stop him. She was just about to fire again when she spotted Elijah coming along the hall and she raised the weapon. It went off, but didn't hit her uncle.

Elijah automatically ducked, and he heard the bullet hit the ceiling over his head. He also reached out and caught the wounded, unarmed man. Alaric Salzmann came to them and lowered his own gun.

"I've called 911," he told Elijah. "Told them we had several wounded."

"Our shooter here took the wrong hallway," Elijah commented as he glanced at the armed Hope and the two women behind her.

Hope stood for a long moment looking at the scene before her. Then she turned back to Mrs. Flowers and Gayle. To the latter she said, "Yeah, we have issues."

Gayle was speechless and shaking. She no longer doubted that Hope had powers. Or that she could use a gun. And what she had said about Elijah was also true. Why hadn't the school warned her?

Salzmann shoved the limping man against the hall wall and twisted an arm up behind his back. "Why'd you do this? Why'd you shoot kids here?" he demanded angrily. He was responsible for the children, even though he had no magical powers.

"Y'all killed my boy! Why'd you let him die? You knew he was depressed. You were supposed to help him and keep him safe!"

"Are you Anton's father?"

"Of course I am! How many kids have killed themselves here?" the man yelled.

Salzmann didn't answer. Anton had been a witch with little control of his abilities. He had hurt a couple of other students. Then, deeply depressed, he had killed himself. His mother and sister had come to claim his body, but the father had not been there.

"I'm sorry about Anton. We failed to protect him from himself. I couldn't have him locked up in a padded cell. He was on medication, but apparently it was not enough."

"At least you admit you failed. I'm bleeding! That little bitch shot me!" the man said, now more worried about the wound in his leg.

"An ambulance is on the way," Salzmann said and he shoved the man past Elijah and down the hall toward the main part of the house.

Elijah stood there, suddenly aware that his own right leg hurt. He had been too intent on the boy's father to heed his wound, but now it really hurt.

"Uncle Elijah, you're bleeding!" Hope suddenly said. Had he already been wounded somewhere else in the house or had the bullet that had wounded the boy's father also hit her uncle?

"Come into my room and let's see to it," Mrs. Flowers urged.

"Oh my God! Uncle Elijah, I could have killed you. I didn't see you. I'm so sorry!"

Elijah said nothing as he hobbled into the apartment. He knew Hope had not seen him. She had hit the man she had been aiming at, and she couldn't help that the bullet went through the man's leg and hit Elijah's.

"Sit here at the kitchen table," Mrs. Flowers said. The floor there was vinyl rather than a rug. "Let me cut your pants leg." She grabbed a large pair of scissors from a kitchen draw.

Gayle felt nausea when she saw the blood pooling around his shoe. And she almost fainted when the sliced trouser leg opened and a fine spurt of blood shot four feet out and landed on her shoe.

"Damn!" Elijah said. He grabbed his leg above the wound and squeezed, pressing on the artery coming down his leg. The spurting stopped, but blood still welled up from the wound. "Where is my old healing power when I need it?"

"It's not so great being human, is it?" Hope said. "Maybe I can help. My blood carries vampire qualities."

"Yes, it does," Elijah agreed. "How do you want to proceed?"

Hope did not want to try to bite her wrist, so she took the scissors from Mrs. Flowers and sliced her palm with it. Dark blood welled up and pooled on her palm. She offered it to Elijah who took her hand carefully and put his mouth over the wound. He had never tasted her blood and found it odd. There were the flavors of werewolf, vampire and human. He hoped his human body would tolerate it. He also hoped he didn't become a werewolf. Or a vampire again.

Gayle watched with morbid fascination and tried not to gag. She almost felt she was in a dream or that the group was acting out some gross scene. And yet she knew all of it was real. If this was an example of how things went at this school, then she had made a mistake taking the job.

A _/N Why didn't Gayle know the truth about the school? How bad is Elijah's wound?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hope's blood did not seem to staunch the blood flow from the wound. "I don't think it's working, Uncle Elijah. Or it's not enough. How much do you want to take? There's no telling what the final effect on you might be."

"I do not want to bleed to death," Elijah muttered. He really had not lost a lot of blood at this point, but he felt light-headed. He didn't want to faint. It just was not the manly thing to do, in his mind. But he had no choice. His ears began to ring and the room tilted. He felt cold and sweaty.

"You're going to pass out," Mrs. Flowers said. To Gayle and Hope she said, "Let's help him lie down flat on the floor." They could see he was very pale.

Elijah was ready to object, but he thought lying on the floor was better than tumbling out of the chair into a heap. He tried to help as they took his arms, but his body seemed limp. In a moment he knew he was lying on his back on the cold floor. As a vampire he had always been assured of not dying, even if he was shot or stabbed or full of vervain, but now he worried.

"You aren't going to throw up, are you?" Mrs. Flowers asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

Elijah shook his head slightly and then wished he had not. The movement caused a wave of nausea. The people attending him saw him swallow several times, so they turned him onto his side just in time. Lunch came up. Mrs. Flowers used the towel to clean that up.

Alaric Salzmann came into the room and viewed the scene. He saw the bloody mess. "He was shot too?"

"He was!" Hope said. "I gave him some of my blood, but it wasn't enough! It's the back of his knee. An artery."

Salzmann bent down and looked at the wound which was still bleeding heavily. "The bullet could have ripped out part of the artery or the vein. I'll get the paramedics."

Elijah rolled onto his back and lay quietly while they examined his leg and made comments. He was feeling better, but his wound throbbed. A feeling of déjà vu came to him. This was like what happened during that snow storm. He and some others had been in Niklaus' mansion and a crazy man had shot him. Only this time the bullet had come from the gun in Hope's hand. Of course she had not meant to hurt him. It had been an accident. The situation here was different than during the snow storm. That time he had been a vampire and he had healed. This time he was human and still bleeding.

Salzmann had used his phone to notify the fire department EMTs not to leave for the hospital. In a minute two of them, a man and a woman, came down the hall. In addition, the sheriff Matt Donovan came with them. Donovan eyed the wounded man on the floor.

"Is that Elijah Mikaelson?" he asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Salzmann said.

"I thought he was dead."

"Not at the moment. He's human, wounded and bleeding."

Elijah said nothing to the sheriff, whom he knew. It was embarrassing to lie there on the floor while the medical technicians did their thing. One of them said, "We'll have to wait for one of the ambulances to return. There's only two of them." Mystic Falls had a good hospital and a fire department, but it was a small town with limited resources.

"I do not want to go to the hospital," Elijah said. "Just patch me up with pressure bandages."

"You have a damaged artery, Elijah. It needs to be repaired the old fashion way," Salzmann said firmly.

"I am sure I would heal if properly bandaged." Actually, he was not sure.

"Do you want to lose your leg? Or die again?" Salzmann asked. "You're going to the hospital. By the way, Dr. Elena Gilbert is there at the present time. It's temporary, but maybe she can be the one to treat you."

"Elena is here? Isn't she on the medical staff in a Charlottesville hospital?" Elijah asked with surprise.

"She is normally, but a friend of hers died and she was here for the funeral. Now she's spending a few weeks here and putting in time at the hospital."

"Is Damon here too?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him, but he could be around."

Matt Donovan added, "He's here, staying in town. I don't think he wants to come here to the school with all these dangerous teens running around."

Elijah was of the same opinion now. He vowed to himself that he would in the future avoid coming back to Mystic Falls. This was not a safe place. Then again, there were not many places in the world where he had felt secure and safe. Perhaps the seven years he had spent in Paris with Antoinette. Now, worrying about the future was probably a waste of time. As a human, his days were likely numbered, as the saying went. If he kept bleeding, his immediate life might be a matter of hours. Then why had someone sent him here?

The idea of seeing Elena again was pleasing, however. Because she looked like a twin to Katherine Pierce, Katarina Petrova, another woman who had wormed her way into his heart, he had been fond of the Mystic Falls girl who was now a doctor. Life was complicated, especially to someone who had lived so long. Having finally and permanently died, being alive again was totally unnerving. Apparently, the old saying that there was no rest for the wicked was true.

Gayle decided to go into the apartment's parlor area and sit on the sofa. Mrs. Flowers went with her.

"Are you alright?" the older woman asked.

"No. Not really. I was so looking forward to coming here and now I am ready to leave. I'm angry that I was not informed about the true nature of the students here."

Alaric Salzmann overheard the remark and went to stand near the women. "Why didn't you know? I sent you all the information. Even though I didn't say you would be teaching witches and werewolves and vampires, the letter did say the students had supernatural powers."

"I didn't receive that letter! Only the emails we exchanged and the application to teach."

Salzmann and Gayle stared at each other for a long moment. Finally Alaric said, "If you want to change your mind and not take the job, I understand."

Hope came into the room also. There were tears running down her face. "I can't believe I shot Uncle 'Lijah. He could die and it would be all my fault!"

Mrs. Flowers went to her and hugged her close. "He doesn't blame you, dear. He knows it was an accident."

"I shouldn't have shot Anton's father either. I was angry. I can't control what I do when rage overcomes me." Hope sobbed against the woman's shoulder.

"That's why you're here, Hope," Salzmann said. "Your father wanted to help you. We all want to help you as much as we can." There was a class aimed at emotional control and there was a psychiatrist on staff also. She was well-aware of what the students were and how dangerous they could be. Many of the young people were frightened by what they were, while others loved to use their powers. This was especially true of the ones who were witches, including Alaric Salzmann's own daughters. The two girls, twins, but not identical, were quite different in their thinking and behavior.

Elijah continued to lie on the floor, although he had been given a pillow for his head. His leg hurt, but the bleeding was under control temporarily by the tight bandage. The medical team had removed his suit coat and tie. They had unbuttoned his shirt for the heart monitor and had rolled up a shirt sleeve so they could start intravenous fluids in his arm. There was a heart defibrillator handy, which he hoped they did not need to use. If he had a cardiac arrest after swallowing a bit of Hope's blood, would he be considered dead and turn into a vampire again? In fact, it was likely that even if he wanted to be dead he would come alive again. Of course, if he didn't take in more human blood then, he would die. What a mess!

Alaric Salzmann returned to squat down beside the wounded man. "How you doing?"

"Apparently I am stable. How did you not notice that Gayle seemed uninformed about the students? Even I noticed that just from talking to her."

"But you didn't mention that or explain to her?"

"Not my place to do so. I thought that she was perhaps blasé about them."

"I see."

"Why are you here?" Matt Donovan asked.

"Why I suddenly found myself at the Charlottesville airport is a mystery to me. I am here at the school because I led Miss Hunter here."

Salzmann stood up and said to the sheriff, "I have offered him a room here, but I guess he's going to be at the hospital for a while. Elijah, you are still welcome to use the room."

"What I am going to need when I leave the hospital is a new pair of slacks. As you can see, Alaric, these are quite ruined and I have no luggage."

Salzmann asked about his clothing sizes and then said, "We'll get you some clothes. Don't worry. Right now you're probably going to be dressed in one of those nice open-backed hospital gowns." He smiled at the ex-vampire who always cared about his clothing and his dignity.

"How delightful," Elijah snarked.

 _A/N I don't think Elijah really appreciates being human. It does have its disadvantages._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Am I still bleeding?" he asked the two EMTs.

"Not heavily at the moment. But this isn't good for the lower part of your leg. The ambulance will be back in a minute."

"Ever been a patient in a hospital, Elijah?" Donovan asked.

"Not willingly and it has been a century or two."

"I would think things have improved since then, but that means they have all sorts of new things they can do to you. I mean, _for_ you." The sheriff had to smile. He had never been a fan of the Mikaelsons and had helped to kill the brother Finn. It was some sort of justice that Elijah was human, injured and had to suffer the indignities of being a hospital patient.

Hope had brought her emotions under control and she came to kneel beside her uncle, but she was careful not to get blood on her clothes. "I feel so guilty for wounding you, Uncle 'Lijah," she said, using her childhood name for him.

"I forgive you, Hope. I know you did not mean to hurt me; but keep this in mind the next time you shoot at someone. Bullets do not always go where you expect them to go."

"Then how come the police can shoot at someone a dozen times and only hit him twice? Where do all the other bullets go?"

"Hopefully, not into some innocent person," the sheriff said. He never found it easy to shoot at someone. Except maybe a vampire.

Gayle was standing back with Mrs. Flowers and listening to the conversation. She heard the jokingly snide remarks and was amazed at the ways they were all so accepting of what Elijah and his niece were. If she stayed to teach, how would she deal with these kids? At the moment she was fearful of the crazy power these young people apparently had. She also felt guilty.

"Elijah, I must apologize," she said. "I feel as guilty as Hope does. You wouldn't be here and wounded if you hadn't taken the time to bring me here."

"Do not feel guilty, Gayle. I likely would have come to the school to see Hope anyway," Elijah admitted.

He reached out and patted Hope's hand. He had watched her grow from a newborn to this pretty young lady. He knew she often did not act as a young lady should, but he could not blame her, considering her background. To the girl he said, "Your father was so proud of you." He did not, of course, mention that Klaus initially had rejected the whole idea that he had made Hayley pregnant and would be a father.

"I wish he was still here. I miss him. And my mother."

"I am sure you do." He would have said more, but the ambulance attendants arrived with a stretcher. They compared notes with the EMTs and they all lifted Elijah to the stretcher. He glanced at the floor and realized he really had lost quite a bit of blood.

"Leave his shoes and socks here," Salzmann suddenly said. To Elijah he added, "Your shoes are a mess. I'll see that they're cleaned up."

Elijah was at least glad that they didn't remove his bloody and damaged pants. He had on underwear, but he would have felt embarrassed lying about in them. As he was wheeled down the hall, he heard Matt Donovan tell Hope and the other two women that he would need their statements as witnesses. And of course Hope was the one who had shot both Anton's father and her uncle. Donovan was now in possession of the weapon.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the stretcher was wheeled inside the emergency department. Elijah was suddenly surrounded by people – doctors, nurses and a secretary who asked questions like did he have medical insurance. He did not. It wouldn't change his care, but he wondered how he would pay the bill afterward.

One person he was relieved to see was Elena Gilbert, a doctor now. It had been several years since she had lain in a coffin like Snow White in the fairy tale. At the moment, he couldn't recall how she had been released. Maybe her prince charming Damon had given her a magic kiss. Or not.

"Elijah, Alaric called me and said you were coming in. A gunshot wound."

"Unfortunately, I am no longer one who heals quickly," he told her. He noticed that she looked older than the last time he had seen her. She was human now and would age. So would he if he lasted any length of time. It had always been difficult for him to watch humans age, especially if he was really fond of them. But that was how it was meant to be.

"Ric told me that, too. Are you in pain?"

"Some. I must admit that I am apprehensive about this whole situation," he admitted as people swarmed around him. At his insistence, his shirt was removed intact rather than being cut off him. Under the cover of a sheet, he let them cut off his slacks and also his underwear rather than try to get it off over the bulky bandage on his knee. In moments a hospital gown was put over him and the short sleeves snapped in place. None of the gown was tucked underneath his body. His backside was bare.

"Is the bullet still in your leg?" another man asked. He was the regular E.R. doctor. In addition, another doctor, a woman, said she was a vascular surgeon who would mend the torn artery.

"No. It stopped at my skin on the other side of my knee. In fact, it fell out on the floor. The sheriff has it," Elijah said.

He had to give his medical history, but that led nowhere due to the fact that he had been a vampire and he had just popped back into existence as a human.

"So, other than this wound, you have no other health problems," the E.R. doctor said.

"Let's say none that I know of. Oh, there is also the fact that I was given a small dose of vampire blood a short while ago. It will not make any difference unless I have a cardiac arrest."

"Let's avoid that," the vascular doctor said seriously, but with a smile.

"They'll take good care of you, Elijah," Elena said. "Do you want me to come with you? I have some free time, for a while."

"Yes. I would like that," Elijah admitted. "And I would like the opportunity to talk to you post-surgery."

"I'll be here for another few days. We'll talk." When Elijah was finally taken to surgery, Elena went with him and stayed there until he was under anesthesia. She found it a bit amusing to know that this very human experience, in which he was completely under the control of those around him, was enough to make him humanly apprehensive.

She wondered if he still found her attractive, even though she was older now. It was interesting that she was now closer to the age he had been when his mother had turned him and his siblings into vampires. When she had first met him, he had been the older mature man compared to her teenage self. Things had changed. And she certainly recalled the time he had kissed her with passion because he had thought she was the look-alike Katherine. Despite who and what he had been, she liked him. She didn't now think about an intimate relationship with him, because she just didn't have that desire. And it was Damon Salvatore whom she loved.

Elijah regained consciousness in the post-anesthesia care unit – PACU.

"You're just waking up, Elijah. It's Elena here. Your surgery is all over. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head. His leg hurt. His throat was sore. From a breathing tube? His eye lids seemed heavy, but he managed to open them. Yes, Elena was there at the side of the bed. When she took his hand, he squeezed it. He lifted it to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. Then, very tired yet, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

Elena withdrew her hand and smiled. One of the nurses there looked at her questioningly. Everyone knew she was married. "We're old friends," she said.

Most of the people in the town knew of its history and that of the school. Only people new to the community had no idea, or a limited idea, of what had gone on in the past and was still existing. The news that the Original vampire Elijah Mikaelson was back among the living had spread through the hospital and part of the town already. Damon Salvatore knew it because his wife had called him and let him know. Damon planned to visit Elijah when the latter was allowed to have visitors.

When next Elijah opened his eyes he looked for Elena. She had said she would be there, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Is Dr. Gilbert around?" he asked a nurse who came to check things.

"She was here a bit earlier. She spoke to you, but you may not remember that. You were really sleepy. How do you feel?"

"Sore. I seem to have survived," Elijah said.

"Yes. Your foot looks good. Nice and pink."

"That is good. Apparently I am not in danger of losing the lower part of my leg."

"I'd say you get to keep the leg," she smiled. Like several others at the hospital, she was amazed that she was taking care of the famous vampire – well, ex-vampire. And wasn't he supposed to be dead and gone? People in Mystic Falls just never knew what strange thing was likely to happen, especially out at that school.

Elijah spoke up again. "How is that man who shot students at the school? How serious were the injuries of the student who was wounded?"

"You are the one who had the most life-threatening injury, Mr. Mikaelson. Both the student and the man are recovering. In fact, I believe the man will be going to jail this evening."

"It is unfortunate that he lost his son," Elijah said, although in truth, he didn't care. He didn't know either one. However, he didn't like how this whole incident affected Hope. The poor girl was devastated that she had wounded him. He also worried about Gayle. She was likely ready to drive right back to the airport.

Elena returned accompanied by the surgeon. They assured the patient that he had not had any cardiac arrest and that he was safe from becoming a vampire again.

"It's odd that Hope's blood did not heal my wound," he said.

"Could it have been due to the amount you received?" Elena asked.

The surgeon added, "There was a segment of the artery missing. Perhaps your niece's blood was not sufficient to repair that much damage."

"Whatever the reason, I know it upset Hope even more. I expect her to come see me here and I will endeavor to persuade her that it was not her fault."

"But it was her fault, wasn't it?" Elena said gently. "The wound, I mean."

"Unintentional." Elijah reached out and touched Elena's hand, although this time he did not lift it to his lips. In fact, he had no memory of having done that. In a whisper he said, "I have a sudden desire to kiss you."

"I'm not Katherine, you know."

"I know. I said I had the desire, not the intention. Besides, if I did kiss you, I am sure it would be at that moment that Damon would walk in."

"Like in a soap opera, huh? Would we imagine dramatic music?" She smiled at him with amusement. Despite everything with his family, she definitely liked him.

A small smile touched his lips. "Are you happy, Elena?"

"Yes, I am. Within reason, of course. I especially love being a doctor and helping people."

"And you love Damon?"

"Yes. Beyond a doubt, despite the fact that sometimes he makes me want to pull out my hair."

 _A/N We know Elena became a doctor, but I have not made her a surgeon, or at least not a vascular surgeon. She is on the staff of both Mystic Falls General and a larger hospital in Charlottesville. I haven't decided what Damon does. Thanks for reading, folks._


	7. Chapter 7

VD Existing Again 7

Chapter 7

Back at the school, after the ambulance had taken Elijah to the hospital, Gayle, Mrs. Flowers and Hope remained in the apartment. Gayle watched as the old woman hugged and comforted the weeping teenager. Gayle realized that despite the power the girl had shown, she was still, in a way, a child. She also realized the purpose of the school was not only to teach these special kids school subjects, but also to give them serious emotional support and guidance. Because she felt ignorant of so much the children must be dealing with, she was suddenly not in any hurry to leave the school. Obviously Mrs. Flowers had long ago learned to deal with these things. If she had been afraid of the man with the gun, she had not been afraid of the girl with the power to knock him off his feet, to pick up the weapon and to use it.

"Elijah will be alright, dear," the old woman said soothingly. "Where's your hankie? Blow your nose and wipe your eyes. Come sit down."

In a moment the three of them were sitting in the parlor while two maids came in with mops and a bucket and a vacuum made to take up liquids. In a short time, Elijah's blood no longer lay pooled and smeared on the floor. During this same time, Alaric Salzmann had tasks to do. He gave a very brief statement to the media people who always materialized at any event they thought of interest, the gorier, the better. Sheriff Donovan would release proper information to them. Alaric phoned the parents of the students who had been injured and explained what had happened and where the children were at the present moment. Other students had called their parents to tell them that they were unharmed, thus preventing panic when the adults saw the news put out by the media.

Salzmann also summoned students and staff in the auditorium to tell them exactly what had happened. He explained that the man doing the shooting was the father of Anton. All the young people knew that the boy, a witch who could not control his magic, had been very depressed. Despite medication and the help of the school psychiatrist, Anton had taken his own life. Two weeks had passed before the boy's father decided to seek revenge. Although the man had not found or shot Alaric, as he was taken from the building, he had yelled that he blamed him for not keeping his son safe.

Salzmann did blame himself for not preventing the suicide. He was the headmaster and a teacher. He had taken on the position primarily because his own two daughters were strong witches and he wanted them to be supervised, safe and educated. All the students were teenagers, so they had hormones and attitudes to contend with besides their supernatural situations. The youngest student there was a vampire. It always angered Salzmann that someone had turned the boy into a vampire at a young age. That locked the child into his present developmental age and he would never grow older. He would last that way until someone killed him or he took his own life as Anton had.

Hope went to the small auditorium when she heard the announcement over the intercoms and she took Gayle with her. They took seats in the back. Most of the students noticed Gayle. They knew a new teacher was coming to the school, but they didn't know her name. Salzmann had ordered them to treat her with proper respect, although he was aware that so many American students failed to show much respect for anyone these days. In fact, many of the school's students felt superior to regular people, which made it more difficult for Salzmann and the other adults to keep control of them. This shooting did not help, adding a hectic situation to a school that often had hectic times.

Gayle walked to the front of the room and joined Alaric. He introduced her and looked at her questioningly.

"You asked if I still wanted to be here at the school, despite the shooting, and I would like to say that yes, I want to stay. I see these brave young faces gathered here and I would like to help in any way that I may."

Several of the students smiled and clapped. Others just stared at her. It was a tough crowd and Gayle was glad she was not a stand-up comedian.

Elijah was moved from the PACU to a private room. He liked that, but again he wondered how he would be able to pay the hospital bill. It felt strange not to have handy a wad of cash, a good credit card or a debit card. Then he wondered if he could access the money that had always been available to him and the family members. Probably they would give him a hard time because he had been reported as dead. But then again, there was no dead body. Vampires who burned up left ashes, but often the ashes were blown away. Or swept up. He and his brother had not gone up in flames. They had sort of disintegrated into sparks that disappeared into the night wind. Who could say where they went?

He also wondered how long it would take for his leg to heal. He was always used to such wounds healing quickly. How long would he be stuck in the hospital? Where would he go when he was discharged? He supposed Salzmann's invitation to stay at the school would likely be where he would go. Did he want to reside among a large group of teenagers?

He was not surprised to find that he had a visitor during the late afternoon. It was Damon Salvatore.

"I wondered if you would come to see me," Elijah said with a small smile. He guessed that Damon was still a vampire because he looked quite unchanged. Still handsome with unruly dark hair, blue eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"I had to see for myself that it was really you," Damon said. He walked to Elijah's left side and plopping down in the chair beside the bed. He propped a shod foot up on the edge of the bed. "Elena swore it was you back from the dead."

"Definitely me. Although I have no idea why." Elijah did not tell him to remove his foot.

"Klaus didn't come with you?"

"No."

"Was he there with you on the other side?"

"Yes. He seemed reasonably at peace. As much as he can ever be, even in the afterlife. Have you had any communication with your brother?"

"I haven't tried to reach him. I want him to be at peace, too. I don't want to know if he is not."

"I can understand that. You and Elena are together?"

"Oh yeah. Love of my life." He gave Elijah a satisfied smirk.

"What do you do when she is attending to her profession?"

"I'm the president of a company I took over. It's doing well. It's in C-ville, so Elena and I are together most of the time. We rent an apartment."

"That is good. She is happy?" Elijah wanted the young woman to know happiness, even if her husband was a selfish vampire.

"Of course. What more do you think she could ask for? Don't answer that. I know she would like a child or two. I can't give her that."

"My sister wants the same thing. She always did want to marry and have little ones."

"She came for the cure. I know she did. But isn't the guy she married still a vampire?"

"I do not know. I have been away for a while," Elijah said with a hint of a smile.

"Well, good luck to her," Damon said. "She's a feisty bitch." He well recalled that she had tortured him once, but she had been fun in bed.

"I suppose one could say that."

"I just did. Does she know you're back?"

"As far as I know, no one knows I'm back except the people here. And whoever sent me." Elijah winced as his leg throbbed. He hoped the repaired artery did not clot off and send him back to surgery.

"Would you like some prime vampire blood? I happen to have some."

Elijah looked at him and thought about the offer. "My concern is that, should I suffer a cardiac arrest, I shall become a vampire again with your blood in me."

"And you don't want that."

"No. I've had enough of that."

"So, do you want blood or not?"

 _A/N Will Elijah take the chance and the blood? Thank you everyone for reading and following. I really appreciate it._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Before Elijah could answer, he had another visitor. The surgeon, Dr. Virginia Phillips, walked in and greeted both the patient and Damon.

"How does your leg feel?" the woman asked.

Again, before the patient could answer, two more visitors arrived, Hope and Gayle. They looked at Damon as he stood up from the chair, as a gentleman should.

It was Elijah who spoke. "Hope, you know Damon."

"Barely," Hope said. "Dr. Salzmann introduced us." She nodded at Damon who smiled at the pretty young thing.

"Gayle, this is Damon Salvatore. Damon, Gayle is attempting to decide whether or not to teach at the school," Elijah said.

"How nice," Damon said with a crooked smile at the teacher. "I hope you have nerves of steel. That was my home, but I wouldn't want to live there now."

To the doctor Damon said, "Hello, Ginny. I hear you did the surgery on this ex-vampire."

"Yes. I suspect _you_ could help him heal faster and with less chance of complications."

"I'm sure I can. If he wants me to." He looked questioningly at Elijah.

The patient did want to heal quickly, but did he want to drink Damon's blood in front of this group?

"What's the problem?" Damon asked. "Hey, if you want to keep suffering, be my guest."

"I will accept your offer," Elijah said, nodding. He glanced at the people in the room, all of them watching him, waiting to see how he took the blood. None of them offered to leave.

Gayle had watched while Hope had cut her hand and held it to Elijah's mouth. Would Damon do the same thing? Was his blood any stronger than Hope's?

The man in question, who had sat back down, stood again and removed his jacket. He then rolled up the sleeve of his button-down shirt. He had no tie, but then again, he was not wearing the usual tee shirt. From his pants pocket he took a small pen knife and sliced into the skin over a good-sized vein in his arm. Since it was not an artery, it didn't spurt blood around, but it did bleed. Damon held his wound in front of Elijah's face.

"Bottom's up," he said as if he and Elijah were having a beer.

Elijah took hold of the man's arm and quickly put his own mouth over the wound. He didn't want blood dripping onto his bed sheet and his lovely hospital gown. The dark blood was barely warm since it was coming from a vampire. It also had a flavor different from Hope's blood. Blood, in general, was not distasteful to him and he swallowed and sucked more from the vein. Unlike Hope's blood, Damon's had the effect that was somewhat sexual. Elijah felt a certain part of his body start to respond. To hide this from most of the group, he bent one knee, raising the sheet a bit. Only Damon knew why he did it, and he smirked.

Elijah had two more swallows before the wound in the arm closed. He liked how it made him feel, although he didn't mention that. But then the wound in his leg started to hurt sharply. He winced and drew in his breath as Damon stepped back.

"What is bothering you?" Dr. Phillips asked with concern.

"My leg."

Damon spoke up and scowled at the patient. "Are you telling me that my blood isn't healing your leg? This is prime vampire blood, Elijah. If it isn't working, it's your leg's fault."

"There's an artificial vessel graft in there," the doctor said. "Would that make a difference?"

"Quite possibly," Elijah said through gritted teeth. "I have no idea how the graft is affected by the blood."

The doctor walked to the foot of the bed and lifted the sheet off the affected foot. She laid two fingers on the top of the foot where the artery pulsed. "So far you have a good strong pulse. The artery is not blocked."

"That is good news. The pain is easing." Elijah was really relieved because he still could envision needing to have his leg amputated.

The doctor covered his foot again and said, "I'll check back again in fifteen minutes."

Another person arrived and it was Elena. For a second, Elijah's heart skipped a beat. Even thought he had talked to her not long ago, this time the situation was different. Elena gave a wink and a smile to Damon and for that moment, she looked to Elijah like Katherine Pierce. Katherine, whom he had once loved. Katherine, who looked exactly like Elena. Luckily, they had different personalities. And Katherine was dead now.

Elena walked around the bed to stand beside Damon. She laid her hand on his shoulder and he, sitting in the chair again, put his arm around her waist. It was obviously a sign that he was telling everyone that the woman was his. Her stay was short because her phone buzzed and she had to leave to see another patient. After offering Gayle his chair, Damon also bid Elijah goodbye and he too left.

Gayle and Hope remained. The girl reached out and took his hand. "I'm so sorry, Uncle 'Lijah. I was so stupid."

"A bit reckless, perhaps. You did not mean to wound me and I am not angry with you. How are the students who were shot?"

"Everyone is going to be alright," Hope said.

"Good. Now, Gayle, what have you decided? Are you staying or leaving?"

"I told Dr. Salzmann that I would stay. Mrs. Flowers and Hope have shown me that, despite their supernatural situations, these are still kids who need some help and guidance. And occasionally, a hug. And what are you going to do once you are discharged from the hospital?"

"I do not, for the life of me, have any idea."

 _A/N As I have only seen a few episodes of "Legacy," I don't know if I want to get involved with writing about the students. Perhaps I should find something for Elijah to do away from the school. Any ideas?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You don't have to decide right away," Hope said. She reached for a box of tissues and handed it to her uncle. "You have blood on your chin."

Elijah took the tissue box and picked one out. He was a bit embarrassed because he had not noticed blood on his chin and he should have known there would be some. He wiped his skin and looked at Hope. "Is it gone?"

"No. Let me wet a tissue." She dipped one into the pitcher of drinking water that was on his bedside stand, and then returned it to him. After he had wiped again, she smiled and said, "That's better. Even in this town, we can't have people thinking you drink blood."

"Who in this town doesn't know about blood-drinkers?"

"Some deny it and a few really don't know," Hope said. "Weird. You'll come and stay at the school until you're strong again, won't you?"

"Yes. Alaric did invite me."

"Good. I'm glad. I wish you'd brought Dad back with you."

"It was not my choice, Hope. Someone did this to me. It was not you, by any chance?"

"No! Why would I do that? I mean, if I brought you back, why wouldn't I bring Dad back too?"

"You are right. So, I keep wondering who did this and why."

"I bet we can assume the answers will pop up soon," Hope said with a wry smile.

Hope and Gayle soon left, their visit over for the day. Elijah learned that he would have to stay through the night, and if all looked well, he would be discharged from the hospital in the morning.

He was not happy about his stay in the facility. He ate the dinner brought to him and watched television in the evening. He was bored. He didn't even have a roommate to talk to. Alaric showed up for an evening visit and remembered to bring him clothes to wear. They talked for a short while.

Later, the hospital became quieter as people went to sleep for the night. However, the place was never really quiet. The staff was always moving about taking care of the sick or injured people, delivering medications, checking bandages and machines. Now and then the sound of an ambulance siren could be heard. Nevertheless, Elijah finally fell asleep.

The sound of a flushing toilet woke him. He opened his eyes and looked around with a jolt of amazement and confusion. He was standing in a toilet stall, staring at the metal door! He was fully dressed in his original clothing. He heard a garbled voice over an intercom. Was he at the airport again? Had he dreamed he had been there and met Gayle? Was he dreaming now in his hospital bed? What was real?

He seemed to have a full memory of meeting Gayle, going to the Salvatore boarding school and getting shot. The details were too clear to have been a dream, but was he dreaming now? He opened the door to the toilet stall and stepped out. A man and a boy of about ten were standing there at the urinals. The man was watching the boy closely and smiling. But then he saw Elijah and suddenly pretended to have no interest in the lad. This bothered Elijah, knowing that child molesters sometimes hung out in restrooms.

The boy zipped up his pants and stepped back.

"Wash your hands," Elijah said. "and go find your parents."

The lad looked at him for a moment and then did as he was told. Elijah glared at the remaining man, who zipped up and hurried from the room.

At a mirror, Elijah stared at his image. Again, he was shaved and his hair combed. He decided that if he went to get something to eat and found himself with Gayle again, then someone was really playing tricks with him and this was a repeat. He left the restroom as other men came in. Many people were hurrying this way and that, typical of an airport. He knew he was in Charlottesville again. What if this time he decided to leave without eating? What if he went directly to the car rental place? Would that prevent a repeat of all that had happened the day before? Or was this like the movie "Groundhog Day?" A total rerun.

Deciding to test that theory, he did not find a place to eat, but instead headed to the area where the car rentals were located. He was in the midst of filling out the paperwork when a woman came to the next window and talked to a second agent. Elijah didn't have to look at her to know it was Gayle. Well, of course, he thought. They had rented cars at the same place and time before.

Just as he was ready to leave the rental counter, he heard her ask, "Do you have a map to Mystic Falls? I had one that showed the boarding school there and I've misplaced it."

"No, ma'am, I don't, but the town's right off the highway that goes south from Charlottesville. Route 29." He gave her a map of the city.

Elijah could have walked away without saying anything, but he didn't. He spoke up, telling her, "I'm going that way. I can lead you."

She looked at him with curiosity before smiling and saying, "Thank you."

He used money from his wad of cash to pay for the car rental and took the key. "My name is Elijah," he said as they headed for the parked cars.

"That's odd. I somehow knew what your name was. You must look like an Elijah. My name is Gayle, spelled with a Y."

"I too feel that we have met before." He wondered if she had any memory of yesterday. He hesitated to ask if she knew what the school did.

"Perhaps we have," Gayle said with a smile. "Here's my car."

When Elijah was in his new rental, he had no trouble remembering to push the "start" button. Soon, he was leaving the parking lot with Gayle right behind him. He was fairly sure she would be able to follow him on the bypass highway. If she kept an eye on the signs, she would see Rt. 29 on the south side. Nevertheless, he knew she might turn off on the wrong exit and get confused, so he was pleased to note that she was behind him as he circled the city and she turned south when he did.

When he reached the turnoff to Mystic Falls, she was still there. After going around the square in town and heading south on a different road, he turned into the driveway leading to the school. Since he knew Gayle had luggage to unload, he parked in front of the main building rather than going to the parking lot where the adults and many students parked.

Gayle parked and got out of her car as Elijah came to join her. "This is a lovely place." She stood looking around as if she had not seen it before.

"The original section in the middle was a boarding house for World War I veterans," he informed her. "Sections have been added on each side to make room for more bedrooms and classrooms."

"Have you been here before?"

"Some years ago. When the place was a private home. My niece attends the school now."

"Oh. So, you have come to see her," Gayle said as she opened the car's trunk and pulled out one of her suitcases. "That's really nice."

"It will be a surprise for her," he said as he lifted out her second suitcase. He wondered if Hope would remember yesterday and realize this was a repeat. If this was a repeat, was yesterday really yesterday, or was today yesterday? He shook his head slightly, annoyed with the thought. He didn't like to be confused.

They entered the front door and found a woman at a reception desk. She was sipping a cup of tea, which she put aside. "May I help you?" she asked with a smile.

They told her who they were: he to see Hope and she to see Dr. Alaric Salzmann. The woman made a phone call and told them Salzmann would be right there, while Hope was in class.

Elijah decided that he would alert Alaric to an impending armed shooter. Would that prevent the attack? Would that prevent his leg injury? Or would the scenario play out the way it had the day before? He hoped not. He didn't want to suffer the injury or end up in the hospital again or have to drink Damon's blood again.

In a minute, the head of the school came along the hallway and smiled at the newcomers.

"Miss Hunter, welcome. Elijah, I'm surprised to see you. Hope didn't say you were coming by." He shook hands with both guests.

"Hope does not know I was coming. I need to speak with you privately. Immediately."

"Oh? Alright. Mrs. Smith will show you to your room, Miss Hunter."

"Call me Gayle, please."

"Alright, but not in front of the students."

A male student came along the hall and Salzmann asked him to help take the luggage up to Gayle's room.

"Come to my office, Elijah," the teacher said and he led the way. Inside with the door closed, he asked, "What's up?"

"I have reason to believe an armed man will come in and shoot students. Today."

"What? Are you serious? Of course, you are. How do you know?"

"How do we ever know anything out of the blue, Alaric? Let me ask you this. Was I here yesterday?"

Salzmann stared at him and an odd expression came to his face. "I…I don't know. Why? Were you?"

"Yes. I believe so. I believe today is a rerun of yesterday. I have been trying to change that, but I suspect the shooter is on his way."

"I have to believe you. I can't endanger the kids." He pressed a button under the edge of his desk and an alarm went off throughout the building. It caused a school lockdown, but it was too late. Both Elijah and Salzmann heard gunshots out in the hallway.

 _A/N Will Elijah still get shot? Is the shooter the same man as the day before? When one area repeats a day, does the whole world repeat a day?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alaric took a key from his pocket and unlocked a desk drawer. From there he took out a semiautomatic pistol. He checked to see how many rounds were in it before heading for the door.

"Are you coming, Elijah"?

"I do not think I should. I may not be a vampire now."

"Oh, really? Then in that case, stay here. We need to talk, but not now," the man said and he hurried out the door to the hall.

Elijah stood there for a long moment, realizing that he had not tested his skin to see if he was a vampire or not. Perhaps he had assumed too much and things were different this time. He looked in the top drawer of Alaric's desk and found a metal letter-opener. With the sharp point, he cut the palm of his left hand. Blood welled up. Not wanting to bleed onto his clothes or the carpet, he licked the blood from his hand. The bleeding continued and there was no sign of healing.

"Damn," he muttered and reached for the box of tissues on the desk. He pressed two of them against his palm. The wound was small, and the bleeding would stop, but he was disappointed. He was emotionally torn between wanting the advantages of being a vampire and not wanting the disadvantages. For one thing, he now noticed that he had no rings of any kind on his fingers. If he was human, that was alright. He had been out in the sun since leaving the airport and nothing had happened to him. Okay, so he was human and he could suffer a wound like any other human.

He wanted to go out into the hall and help, but what could he do? The first time it had been Hope who had handled things, shooting him in the process. Where was she now? Would she confront the shooter as she had before? She had the power to hurt him, to disarm him. In fact, that must be true of several of the students. Elijah knew that Salzmann's own two daughters were powerful witches. Were they at the school at this time?

Despite being human, Elijah wanted to do something to help. He did not want to get injured again, but he couldn't hide in the office. Maybe he was destined to be wounded again or to die. He needed a weapon. He checked to see if one was in the room's cabinet or in the closet. He found one in the closet. It was a crossbow and there were bolt arrows with it. Alaric had probably had the weapon for a long time. Some years before Hope was born to Hayley and Niklaus, Alaric had come to Mystic Falls as a vampire hunter looking for Damon Salvatore. However, he had taken a job as a teacher at the high school and had become a close friend to Damon. A person never knew how things might turn out.

Thought of his siblings came to mind. He hoped they were living agreeable lives: Kol with Davina, Rebekah with Marcel, and Freya with the woman she loved and was married to. He was glad he had had the chance to get to know Freya, who had been gone from the family before Elijah was even born.

 _And now I am here. Why? For how long?_ he wondered. He spotted a crossbow in the closet and picked it up. The short bolt arrows were there as well. Were they meant to kill a vampire? Or to wound anyone else. The shooter the day before had been human. He could be killed with this weapon. Was it the same man? The father of Anton?

Elijah did not have the acute hearing that he had once had, so he was surprised when a man stepped into the open doorway. It was the father of Anton and he held the pistol. In fact, he was shoving a new magazine into the grip. Seeing Elijah, he stopped short and pointed the weapon at the latter. Elijah wondered if the man had fired the gun until it was empty and then reloaded. If so, it needed to be cocked again. Or was there one round still in the chamber and ready to be fired?

He didn't wait; he fired at the man, who fired at him at the same instant. The bolt went into the man's chest. The bullet went into Elijah's chest. Both men staggered backward and Elijah made sure he fell behind the desk. It took him seconds longer to load the second bolt than it did for the man to fire a second bullet. Luckily for Elijah, the bullet buried itself in the heavy wood of the desk. He knew the man could fire again. Without knowing exactly where the fallen man was, he didn't want to blindly fire the crossbow. Anyone could come along the hall to the doorway and get shot.

"Are you Anton's father?" he called. He wondered how serious his own chest wound was.

"Yes. Who are you?" The man's tone of voice sounded like he was in great pain.

"I am just a guest. Why are you shooting up the place?"

"They were supposed to keep Anton safe! They let him kill himself!" the man cried out, gasping.

"I am sorry for your loss. I know how it is to lose someone dear to you."

The man did not answer.

"Are you badly injured?" Elijah managed to ask.

There was no answer. Had the man lost consciousness? Or was he silently waiting for Elijah to show himself?

Elijah didn't move. He was hurting and he was fighting not to cough. It was likely that his wound was to a lung. He could hear the rattle of his breath in his lungs. There was loose blood there, he knew, and it was serious. If he showed himself and the man was just waiting, then he would sustain another wound. He waited. How long could he wait before he bled to death?

Then he heard voices and hurrying footsteps. Help had arrived. There were no more gunshots.

"Is he dead?" someone asked. The voice sounded like that of the lady at the front desk.

"Yes," said Alaric after a long moment.

"Where is Elijah?" That voice was Gayle's.

Elijah raised a hand above the top of the desk and someone saw it. Alaric and Gayle hurried around the desk and bent over him.

"Hold still, Elijah," the head man said. "Ambulances are on the way."

Elijah tried to comment, but all he did was cough up blood and spatter it all over his helpers.

"Don't try to talk."

In fact, Elijah couldn't talk. All he did was cough and gurgle blood. He found himself reaching out to Alaric, holding onto his hand. The thought crossed his mind that if he died now, would he find himself back with Niklaus? He hoped so. Even in death, he did not want to leave his wayward brother unaccompanied. The man would always find ways to get into trouble.

"Where's Hope?" Alaric asked urgently. "Get her down here, Margaret. If you can't find her, get one of the other vampires. Now!"

Without being called, Hope came running into the office. She had sensed that a family member was there and in trouble.

"Uncle Elijah! Oh my God!" the girl cried, kneeling in the limited space behind the desk. She had assumed Elijah was dead, along with her father, and yet here he was, blood all over him.

"He needs your blood, Hope," Salzmann said, stating the obvious. "He's bleeding and it isn't stopping. I don't think he's a vampire anymore."

No one noticed the expression on Gayle's face except Elijah, who saw it as he looked past Hope for a moment. It was hard to tell if Gayle looked shocked because he was so bloody or because people were saying "vampire." How could she come to this school and not know about the students?

Hope glanced around with a panicked expression on her face, saw the letter opener on the desk and used it to slice into her palm. She then held it to her uncle's mouth. He didn't hesitate to suck in the blood. Her hand healed quickly and she sliced it again, sensing that what he had taken was not enough. She did this three times more until the bleeding seemed to have stopped. It was hard to tell until he took a deeper breath with less of a gurgle.

By this time, the ambulances had arrived and so had the sheriff and a deputy. The sheriff was Matt Donovan. He found the group in the office, noted a dead man who was being ignored and also noted that everyone was gathered behind the desk.

"Is that Elijah Mikaelson?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes," Salzmann told him.

"I thought he and Klaus were dead."

"They are. Were. Elijah seems to be human this time," the teacher said. "He and the man over there shot each other. A bullet here. A crossbow bolt there."

"Why? What was going on here?"

"Remember the boy Anton who took his own life? That's his father. He came into the school shooting."

"Damn! How is he doing?" Donovan asked, nodding toward the bloody man lying on the floor.

"Better, I think. Hope has been giving him blood. He has an upper chest wound. Lung, but maybe it's healing now."

Elijah nodded and managed to whisper "Yes." He was now holding Hope's hand and he could see that she was looking less frightened for his life. He could breathe better and knew he was healing. But was it enough? Even if he was not bleeding anymore, he was still in a lot of pain and he felt weak and light-headed. He didn't want to lose consciousness, but it depended on the power of Hope's blood and if he had taken enough of it.

 _A/N Things happened differently this time. Will he go to the hospital and see Elena? Or Damon. Will he still need surgery? What will Gayle do? Sorry I haven't written these chapters faster. I've been spending time trying to get a book ready for publication._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As had happened the day before, he felt faint and passed out.

"Uncle 'Lijah!" Hope called, still worried and pale due to fear for him.

"I think he'll be alright, Hope," Salzmann said. "Just because the wound has healed and the bleeding has stopped, that doesn't mean he's recovered from all that. He needs time and will have to be in the hospital."

"Like before," Hope said. Then she frowned as she thought that comment did not make sense. "I feel like this is déjà vu."

Alaric stared at her for a moment. "Elijah said the same thing. He told me he knew the man was coming to shoot up the school. He said it had happened 'yesterday.'"

"You mean like in the movie 'Groundhog Day'? Gayle asked. She felt as if she was in that confusing film. And more than that. There had been mention of dead people now alive and of vampires! And Elijah had drunk some of Hope's blood. This all seemed unreal and frightening. But Elijah and his blood certainly looked real.

As before, there were only two ambulances and the paramedics took care of the two wounded students needing more than first aid. No one had been killed, except the shooter. Elijah recovered from his faint, but continued to lie on the floor because he could not seem to get enough air.

"I think I have a collapsed lung with air and blood loose in my chest," he managed to say. He knew that would interfere with his breathing. It would eventually resolve, but in the meantime, he had to rest. He coughed painfully and brought up some blood, but it was not fresh bleeding.

Donovan had left the room to supervise the rest of the crime scene, and Salzmann also left the office for the same reason. He intended to use his cell phone to contact the parents of the wounded, to notify them and to reassure them. At least he did not have to tell anyone that their child was dead, something he had had to do after Anton's death.

The receptionist left also, so that only Elijah, Hope and Gayle were left in the room.

"Please lie still," Hope said to her uncle. "My blood can only do so much."

"I shall be alright, Hope. Do not worry," he murmured. "Apparently I will be admitted to the hospital as before."

"What has happened? Why do I have this strange feeling that this is a rerun of yesterday?" the girl asked.

"Because it did. Someone is playing with my existence. I have come back from the dead twice, apparently yesterday and today."

"And you were shot yesterday." A vague memory came to the girl's mind. "I shot you!"

"Accidentally, yes. There is a period of time missing. I was asleep in the hospital and then I was at the Charlottesville airport again. What happened during the morning hours? Did anyone at the hospital realize I had been there and then I was not?"

"This is strange," the girl admitted.

Gayle spoke up. "This is a hell of a lot more strange to me than to you! I can't believe you all are talking about dead, then alive. About vampires. And drinking blood. What kind of people are you?"

Elijah and Hope stared at her. He realized that he had been right. The woman had not known about the reason for the school. "Why did you accept a job here if you did not know what kind of students were here?"

"I had no idea! Special, yes. Supernatural, no! Are all the students vampires?"

"No," Hope said. "There are witches, vampires and werewolves. And a couple who are strong psychics. Dr. Salzmann must have _told_ you that. He would _never_ invite someone to teach here who did not know."

"I received paperwork and info on the computer, but mention of how special the students are was lacking," Gayle insisted.

"Have you then changed your mind?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know. This is frightening. I haven't had time to think this through."

"What subject do you teach?" Hope asked, but she was not impressed with this woman.

"Ancient history."

"You gotta be kidding! I don't know anyone here who would want to learn ancient history," the girl said. "Other than the history of our kind, I suppose."

Gayle looked at the girl and considered her age. Aside from having vampire blood, she was probably a typical teen with attitude. "I know nothing of the history of your kind. I suppose if I choose to stay, I will learn more than I want to know. In addition, I have never been in a school during an active shooting and I don't like it one bit!"

"Well, none of us like it either," Hope muttered. She didn't think the woman was going to fit into the school.

Alaric came back into the room. "The ambulance is back. They'll take you to the hospital. Don't give them a hard time, Elijah."

"Why would I do that?"

"I just wouldn't be surprised."

"Is Elena Gilbert at the hospital?"

"I don't know. Sometimes she is. Sometimes she's in Charlottesville," the man said.

As before, Emergency Medical Techs put Elijah into an ambulance and headed for Mystic Fall's hospital. In the Emergency Department Elijah once again had his clothing removed. This time his trousers, shorts, socks and shoes were clean, but his shirt, suit coat and tie were bloody. Although they were of good quality, he decided not to worry about having them cleaned and repaired. He would borrow clothes from someone until he could buy new ones. Speaking of money, he had to surrender the large wad of cash he was carrying and his wallet. The nurse who inventoried his possessions was not pleased to see how much cash he was carrying about. It would be locked away for safe keeping.

As Salzmann had guessed, Elijah had loose air and blood in his chest and a collapsed lung. The wounds were healed, but the other problems remained. A tube was inserted between a couple of ribs to draw off the blood and air. Almost immediately the collapsed lung inflated and the patient could breathe better.

Elijah asked if Dr. Gilbert was available to see him, but he was told she had left over two hours ago. He was disappointed. Perhaps she would come see him when she heard of the shooting. She might even have that elusive feeling that the shooting was a rerun somehow. It was possible even Damon would show up.

He was in his hospital room when Hope arrived to see him.

"You look better. Do you feel better?" she asked as she sat in a chair.

"Yes. Much better."

"How did you come back from…the other side?"

"I do not know. And no, your father did not come with me." He saw a look of disappointment on her face.

"A witch has to be doing this," the girl said. "It's a powerful spell."

"I agree, but I have no idea who it might be. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I guess so. My school grades are okay. But stuff is always happening that is dangerous. I don't mean the school shooting. That's just one more thing."

"Are you in danger?"

"I never know. I think my life takes after Dad's."

"You may be correct about that. Mayhem always followed him about, much of it of his own doing."

"Sometimes I think about the fact that I wouldn't exist if Dad had not had a werewolf side. He said his mother was to blame for it, but he never said why she did that."

"It was not a 'why' but rather a 'how.' She cheated on our father Mikael and slept with a man who was a werewolf. Then she suppressed Niklaus' werewolf trait. He never knew for centuries. When he found out, he became obsessed with removing the suppression. That meant he pursued a woman named Katerina Petrova, who later called herself Katherine Pierce. When she became a vampire, Niklaus changed his goal to a pursuit of the modern woman Elena Gilbert, a doppelganger of Katherine."

"Dr. Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes. It was her blood that helped Niklaus find his werewolf self. She has been through a lot, but now she is a normal human again. I believe she is happy as a physician. And she is with Damon Salvatore, whom she loves." He did not mention that Elena still had special blood.

He shifted his position in the hospital bed and winced.

"Are you still in pain?"

"Quite sore, but I am in no danger now. Will you ask Dr. Salzmann to bring me a shirt? Mine is ruined."

Hope agreed to do that. She stayed for some time talking to her uncle. They both enjoyed the conversation, since they had thought that they would never speak to each other again.

Later, Salzmann came to visit and he did bring a shirt for the patient. After the evening visiting hours were over, Elijah watched some television and then fell asleep. He was awakened when someone touched his arm. He partially opened his eyes, expecting to see one of the nurses who was checking his IV, his blood pressure or brought his antibiotic pills. In the dim light, he saw that it was not the nurse.

"Elena, what are you doing here this late? It's good to see you, but…"

She leaned down and put her lips to his and gave him a rather passionate kiss.

 _A/N What can come of this kiss? Thank you to all of you who are reading this story and also reading and favoriting some of my other stories._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elijah was shocked that she would do such a thing. Several possibilities shot through his mind, but as her hand wandered down under his bed sheet toward his groin area, the name Katherine immediately came to mind. How could this be? She was dead. Well, so what? He had been dead, too, and now he was here.

"Katherine?" he managed to say around her lips. He gripped her other wrist. He wanted to know for certain who he was with before getting into some intimate touching.

"Hmm. Mmm," she murmured, still kissing him. Her tongue probed his mouth since he had opened it to speak her name.

Okay, so this was the woman he thought she was. He had been intimate with her for years, off and on. He let go of her arm, and she touched him in a way that made him respond. Wanting her to give him some answers first, he pushed her up and away from the kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course."

"But how did you know where to find me?"

"I don't know. I just did. Does it matter?" She ran her fingers through the dark hair lying on his forehead.

"Do you know who is responsible?"

"Nope. And I don't care. Were you thinking of me? Maybe that was the trigger."

"I was not. Elena is here, however."

"Whoopee." She did not sound pleased. In fact, she removed her other hand from under the sheet.

"That does not mean that I am not glad to see you." He found he was smiling in the dim light.

"You mean since you can't have Elena. I'm so flattered," she snarked.

"I do not have desire for Elena. And besides, she is with her love Damon. May I assume you are not attached at this time?"

"Is that your way of saying you still desire me?"

"You are most desirable. You always have been, Katerina." He didn't mention how often he had been most angry with her for one reason or another. He was sure she was as self-centered as always.

"I was alright on the other side. My daughter and I were at peace. But as soon as I arrived back here, I wanted to see you."

"That is nice. A surprise, but nice."

"I was hoping for more than 'nice.' You could say 'wonderful.'"

"It is a wonderful surprise to find you here. Feel free to continue what you were doing before."

"Are you up to it?"

"Up, yes. I must be ready for something."

"I meant your condition. You're in a hospital bed, you know."

"I was shot. Collapsed lung. See, there is a tube stuck in the side of my chest."

Katherine took the time to notice. She found the tube with her hand and then noticed that it went to some sort of receptacle at the bedside. There was bloody fluid in it.

"I am no longer a vampire," he said. "Are you?"

"I didn't notice, but now that you mention it, I don't think I am either. Being human is alright. Although I can hardly see well in this dim light. Human vision, I guess."

"Then it is a good thing that you came into my room instead of that of some other man. He would have been quite surprised by your greeting."

Katherine chuckled. "I guess he would have been. But somehow, I knew this was your room. I thought I was asleep, but I opened my eyes and I was standing in the corridor outside your room. If you didn't summon me, who did?"

"I do not know. We seem to be pawns in someone's game."

"So, do you think we are being observed somehow?"

"I suspect so. I do not like it." He hated the idea of such invasion of his privacy.

"Let's give them something to enjoy." Katherine looked at the side rails of the bed. They were in two parts on either side. The ones by his legs were in the lowered position. She could easily climb into his bed, and she did. She was wearing a flared skirt which she pulled up to her hips.

Elijah could see well enough to note that she had no underpants on. He lay still while she did the work of pulling down his sheet and pushing up his hospital gown. She straddled his legs and moved up until she found the position necessary for what she wanted. He reached up and felt for her breasts. No bra there. He grinned and hoped no one came in to check on his condition for the next few minutes.

His hope was not to be. A shadow soon appeared in the doorway and a man gasped. "Dr. Gilbert!"

Elijah, at the point of sexual satisfaction, froze and groaned.

Katherine, also at the same point, kept going, ignoring the voice. She was determined not to miss those few seconds of ecstasy. She managed to accomplish her goal, although she was aware that her partner's enthusiasm was fading away. Completely. By the time she looked at the doorway, the man was gone.

"I suppose this is going to ruin the reputation of sweet Elena," she said with a chuckle.

"I do not believe so, as soon as I explain that you are not she," Elijah said through his embarrassment. "On the other hand, I am mortified."

"Oh, come on! The great Elijah mortified? You have a poor, but famous, reputation, love. You have never let it bother you before."

"Things are different now. This is a new day and I do not want my old reputation to cling to me. Many of these people never knew me. Get off me. Now."

"You didn't like what we just did?" Katherine easily left the bed and straightened her skirt. She sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I was holding back and then I did not finish. That is frustrating, not pleasant. I noticed that you did not stop."

"Why should I? Don't be a prude, Elijah. I don't know why I say that. You've always been a bit prudish."

"I am not a prude. I am reasonably modest." He knew he had, on occasion, indulged in sexual excess, but he had considered the circumstances and who had been present; most often it

was his brother Klaus. Of course, that had been when they were both vampires and sometimes had combined feeding and sex in orgies. He wasn't proud of that.

They heard footsteps in the hall and in a moment two people appeared. The light switch was hit and the room brightened. The man was a patient care technician and the woman the night supervising nurse. They looked at Elijah and then about the room. No one else was there.

Elijah blinked at them, the bright light bothering his eyes for a moment. He didn't know where Katherine had gone. If she was not a vampire, she couldn't move in a blur. Had she ducked into the bathroom, located as part of his room?

"Hello?" Elijah asked, playing along.

"Where did she go?" the man asked.

"Who?"

"Dr. Gilbert. I'm sure it was her."

"Dr. Gilbert was not here. I have not seen her since she stopped by earlier this evening." Elena's visit had been brief, but she had been glad to see him and concerned about his wound.

The two staff members moved close to the bed. Both of them sniffed the air. "I smell perfume. Do you smell it?" the nurse asked.

"I think so," the man said.

Elijah knew Katherine had been wearing some subtle scent, but he had barely noticed it. She often wore something like that.

"Who was here, Mr. Mikaelson?" the nurse asked.

"As you can see, I am alone."

The nurse looked into the bathroom, even moving the shower curtain. The technician looked under the bed.

"Someone was here," the tech insisted. "I saw her on top of you."

"You would have seen her in the hall if she left. And I doubt she could jump out the window. Do these windows even open?" Elijah asked, glancing at the big windows that now showed only the dark of night.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" the nurse asked the tech.

"I thought so. Now I'm not sure of the room or if I imagined a woman here. I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. I must have had too much coffee after I came to work."

"It is alright."

The two people checked various things attached to the patient and then they left, turning off the room light.

Elijah lay there for a long moment. He reached under the sheet and gown and was sure Katherine had been there and done what he thought she had done. He felt relief that he had not just been having a vivid, very realistic dream. But where had she gone?

 _A/N Where did Katherine go? Will she be back? Thanks again for you guys who are reading and following, etc._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He found that he was afraid to go to sleep. Actually, he felt too upset and frustrated to go to sleep. Katherine had aroused him, but then his pleasure had been cut short. He knew he could pleasure himself, but he was too annoyed to do it. Instead, he lay there thinking. It was bad enough that his days were sort of repeating themselves, but now he was concerned about Katherine's presence. He suspected she was going to come back, probably at an inconvenient time.

He wished he could get up and walk around. What would happen if he pulled out the tube from his chest? It was the thing keeping him in bed. The wound would probably just seal shut and he would be alright. Then there would just be the intravenous fluid bag and tubing. He could walk around and carry those. Why not?

He sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed. The gown had to be removed so he could get to the tape stuck to his skin and keeping the chest tube from pulling out. Luckily, the gown had snaps on the sleeves so that he could free himself of the thin fabric. He undid both sleeves and let the gown restoin his lap. Removing the tape adhered to his skin was not easy, so he picked at it for several minutes.

"What are you doing, Mr. Mikaelson?" Joe, the patient care technician, asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. The light switch was flipped and bright light nearly blinded the patient.

"I'm removing this chest tube so I can walk around."

"You can't!"

"I surely can, Joe. Watch me."

"No. I mean the nurse or the doctor needs to do that. I think there's an order for it's removal in the morning."

Elijah looked at the clock on the wall. "Apparently, it is now morning. Two minutes past midnight." He continued to pick at the tape. It was almost free. It pulled at skin hairs and he didn't like that.

"Let me get the nurse. Just sit there and wait a minute," the young man said and he turned to leave the room.

The nurse had heard the conversation from down the hall and she came hurrying in, almost colliding with Joe.

"What's going on?"

"He's removing his chest tube!"

Elijah had the tape free. He took a deep breath and pulled on the tube. There was no suture holding it in place, so it came out from between his ribs with a minimum of pain. A couple of drops of pink fluid dripped onto the floor. He glowered at his audience, daring them to yell at him. What could they do? Certainly not shove the tube back in.

"We would have removed it in a few hours," the nurse said calmly. There was no need to make a further fuss, unless he showed symptoms of trouble breathing.

"I would like you to discontinue this IV also." Elijah held up the arm connected to the clear plastic bag on fluid. "I want to walk in the hall without it." He also had a small gauze dressing over the bullet wound in his upper chest, but he left that alone. He had been lucky in that the bullet had deflated his lung, but had not hit any serious blood vessels.

"I can disconnect the tubing, but why don't we leave the needle in place? Just in case," the nurse said.

The needle was plastic and it had a rubber seal on the end. In a moment, Elijah was free of the tubing and the bag. He stood up at the bedside. He forgot that his gown was no longer on his arms and shoulders, and it fell to the floor. Embarrassed, he bent down to grab it just as the nurse also bent down and they bumped heads. He sat back on the side of the bed, while she staggered back a step or two.

She had the gown in one hand, and she passed it to her stubborn patient. She knew he was someone important, a Mikaelson, and she was used to prominent people expecting to get what they wanted. She had to be polite, but she could also be firm. Patient safety come first.

Joe had moved in and helped replace the gown to decently cover Elijah. "I'll walk with you, just in case you suddenly feel woozy." He looked at the nurse for confirmation and she nodded.

"I'm getting a lump on my scalp, a damned hematoma," she said, feeling an area just above her forehead. "Mr. Mikaelson, let me feel where our heads hit."

He didn't refuse and he let her run her hands through his hair. There was a sore spot, but no lump. "I apologize for creating that situation," he said.

"It was an accident. I'll have to make out an incident report, however," she said, and she left the room.

"I seem to be causing her distress," the patient said to Joe.

"Some. She's worried about the kid that got shot at the school. Let me get a second gown that you can wear like a bathrobe. Otherwise, you'll have a cool breeze on your butt." He reached into the small dresser that was in the room and found another gown. Soon he had his patient properly covered, paper slippers and all. "I want to hold onto your arm in case you aren't as steady as you figure you are."

In a moment, the two men slowly walked out of the room and down the dimly lit hallway. Most of the patient rooms on either side were dark and silent.

"I gotta ask you. Was she there? The woman I saw who was… you know."

Elijah considered saying no, but decided not to lie. "She was, unless I too imagined her."

"Was it Dr. Elena Gilbert?"

"No. Just someone who looks like her. And do not ask me where she went, because I do not know. Are you aware of the theory that Mystic Falls has unusual powers? That many people here have very unusual powers? Magic?"

"Yup. My kid brother went out on a date with Dr. Salzmann's daughter Jo. Danny said she was weird. He smokes cigarettes and she lit one for him. Just out of nowhere."

"I am surprised that her father let her date anyone," Elijah said as he shuffled along. He was surprisingly unsteady. His balance was off, but Joe had a loose hold of his upper arm.

"It wasn't much of a date. A movie and a burger afterward. I think Danny was a little afraid of her. He should know better than to date anyone from that school."

"I agree with you. My niece is there."

"No kidding. Which one?"

"Hope Marshall. She is a good girl, but confused. Not unusual for that age."

"Ain't that the truth. Are you ready to go back to your room?"

"I believe I am," Elijah said, feeling a bit tired. This was a human weakness that he did not like. He was sore and shaky. As a vampire, he probably would have felt sore, but strong. He and Joe turned around and made their way back. As they approached his door, he thought he had a glimpse of someone peeking out from his room, but as they came to the door and entered the room, no one was there.

The nurse had hurried to join them and she helped put him to bed. He didn't admit that it was a relief to lie down. The two people attending him checked his blood pressure, hooked up the IV again, and even checked his temperature. As a human, he could have an infection flaring up, although he had already been given antibiotics.

"How do you feel?" the nurse asked.

"Just tired. I believe I can sleep now."

"Good. No more visitors tonight, alright?"

"I hope not," Elijah said, although he did not admit to the nurse that Katherine had been there.

When he was finally alone, he sighed and tried to relax. He was no longer restless, but he still felt stress. He wondered if he would wake and find himself in the airport men's room again. He hoped not. And he wondered if Katherine was still around. In a moment, he found that she was.

"I'm back," she whispered.

"I see that. Katherine, I do not have the energy to do anything more. Please do not ask me to do so."

"I'll just keep you company." She sat in the chair by his bed and laid a hand on top of his. He turned his hand over so that her fingers could gently grip his.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was nowhere until I came back and peeked out the door. You were on your way back with the orderly. Then I was gone again. Now I'm here."

"Your every move is being manipulated," Elijah muttered. "We are being watched constantly."

"I don't like it one bit," Katherine growled, but in a low voice. "Rest now. Go to sleep. I'll be here until someone comes to check on you. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"That will not be necessary," Elijah said with a smile. If anyone could get him to smile broadly, it was Katherine. He squeezed her hand. When she began talking softly in a mesmerizing voice, he did relax and he fell asleep.

 _A/N Hope you liked this chapter. Where will he be when he wakes up? Will Katherine still be around? Thanks for reading. Love you all._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He heard a toilet flush. Oh no! He was back at the men's room at the airport. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to voices not far away. They were women talking, but not in the men's room, of course. One of them mentioned a doctor. He moved his left hand and felt fabric under his hand and he suddenly realized that he was lying down. He wasn't in any bathroom; he was in bed! Did that mean he had been wounded again and was in the hospital again or was this actually morning? Was it just hours ago that Katherine had been with him?

He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall and then at his window. Dawn.

Dawn of the day after his being wounded. He wiggled his body to be sure he had no other wounds. No, just the right shoulder where he had been shot.

"Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson," said a young lady as she entered his room. "I'm Janet, your Patient Care Tech today." She went to a whiteboard that was on the wall below the clock. There she erased the names of the night people – Joe and Lillian, the nurse – and replaced them with Janet and Roberta, his day nurse.

"How are you feeling today?" the young woman asked with a smile.

"Tired, even though I had some sleep. I need to use the bathroom."

"Sit on the edge of the bed first, to be sure you don't feel dizzy," Janet said, coming to the side of his bed. She helped him sit up.

In a moment he said, "I feel steady." He noticed that his IV had been disconnected again, although he recalled that it had been connected after he had returned from his walk with Joe. He still felt alright as he stood up and headed for the small bathroom in the corner of his room. Janet had hold of his arm and he hoped she was not going to stay beside him while he emptied his bladder. He was relieved when she asked if he needed her to stay and she left when he said no.

After doing what he needed to do, he stared into the mirror. He looked a bit pale. His hair was standing up in a mess. He thought he wanted to shave the dark stubble. His teeth felt fuzzy. Although he had not brought any personal toiletries, the hospital provided a tooth brush, comb, a bar of soap and a disposable razon. He had seen them in the drawer of his bedside table.

"You are looking so very handsome today, Elijah," he muttered sarcastically and turned away from the mirror. As he headed for his bed, he found that Janet had straightened his bed sheets and fluffed his pillow. A clean towel and wash cloth hung from a rack at the side of the bedside table. He would be able to clean up.

"Good morning, Elijah," came a second female cheery voice.

He turned to see that it was Dr. Elena Gilbert. Was she looking at his bare backside? No, he had on the two gowns, one frontwards and one backwards. He felt his left hand move to go to a pants pocket, as it so often did, but he had no pants pocket. No pants, in fact.

"Elena, good to see you," he said, always pleased to see her. Unlike her look-alike Katherine, Elena had an open, honest face. Katherine's eyes often showed a sly look and her smile was likely to be fake or amused from unkind thoughts.

Sitting on the edge of his bed reminded himself that he was wearing the hospital gown, which was not unlike a dress or skirt or kilt. He brought his legs together to be sure he was not "flashing" Elena. Katherine would have looked and grinned. Elena would be a lady and show no sign of what she glimpsed.

When Janet had left the room, Elijah said, "Do not be surprised of you get some odd looks this morning."

"Why?"

Lowering his voice so no one else could hear, he answered, "Katherine was here last night."

"Katherine? How?"

"Like me. She had no idea how she got here, but she enjoyed the visit. Let us say that she was caught being intimate with me. I am not complaining, but she took me by surprise." He was sure his face was red with embarrassment.

"Now, that sounds like Katherine." Elena had no love for her double and had been glad when Katherine, and her adult daughter, had really died. Gone for good. Or apparently, not. "What did the staff member do?"

"It was Joe and he went to get the nurse. By the time they came back, she was gone. Disappeared. They think it was you, although Joe did not get a really good look at her. He said your name, which is why you might receive some looks."

"Katherine, of all people. So, do you think she is lurking somewhere?"

"Probably, but I do not think she is in control of where or when she will appear again. She and I discussed it, and we believe it may be a witch with a crystal ball tuned in to our whereabouts."

"Like that time someone did the same thing to your brother Klaus?"

"Yes, like that. Bonnie Bennett was able to disable that situation, but I do not know who to turn to for this. Is Miss Bennett still around?"

"No. But the school is full of people with powers. I wouldn't be surprise if Hope or one of Ric's daughters could do such a thing as Bonnie did."

"I suspect you are right. Surely Hope is not behind this. Who else here knows me?"

"Quite a few people, I would think. You lived in Mystic Falls for several years, even if it was some time ago."

"I meant who would know me and have the power."

"Assuming it's not Hope, we'll have to do some investigating," Elena said. She knew people who might help. She glanced at the clock and then back at Elijah.

He was gone!

 _A/N Sorry this is a rather short chapter. I've been working on getting my book published and also reading a couple of library books. The reference to crystal balls comes from my fan fiction story Weakness. Thanks for reading and following me._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elijah found himself standing in a stall of a men's restroom again.

"No! Damn it!" he yelled and he slammed his right fist against the metal door. Then he cursed because that act hurt his hand. He opened and closed the hand, making sure he had not broken any bone.

"Hey, man, you okay?" someone asked from outside the stall.

Elijah said nothing, but he opened the door and glared at the thin man staring at him. He also noticed that there were three other men, a teenage boy and a small boy. All of them were staring at him warily. The child looked frightened. The older boy stepped in front of the younger, as if to protect him.

It was then that Elijah realized that he was dressed in a hospital gown and paper slippers. He reached behind him and felt his back. He was not wearing the second gown, so the back of the one was open. Both angry and embarrassed, he pulled the gown together in the back so that his rear-end would not be showing if he left the stall.

"Someone get Security," one of the men said, and the one nearest the door hurried out, being the only one already past the crazy man in the hospital gown.

Elijah glared at the rest. He didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't want to strut through the airport – assuming that was where he was – looking like an escapee from a hospital. Maybe a mental hospital.

"I mean no one any harm," he said in as much of a calm voice as he could manage. He was still standing in the doorway of the stall. Perhaps it was best just to wait for a security man to come and offer some help. A coat, maybe. "Go on about your business," he told those still staring at him. They hurried from the room, scooting past him as if he were deranged.

One man stayed. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. He was a big man, one who looked like he was in good physical shape. He seemed unafraid of Elijah.

"Not unless you have a coat to hide my derriere," Elijah said. He could see that the man was wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"Sorry, but I don't. Where did you come from? No one was in there a couple minutes ago."

"Time travel," Elijah said, rather than saying anything about a magic spell. Either response was ridiculous, of course.

"I see. Dr. Who? Pleased to meet you. My name is Bill."

Elijah hesitated to say anything. He didn't want some reporter to let the media know that one of the Mikaelsons was found in a hospital gown in an airport restroom improperly attired.

"Mikael," he offered. He suspected his dead father Mikael would laugh at that.

"Were you in a hospital? Those gowns do nothing for a guy, do they?"

"Drafty in the back. Actually, I was wearing another as a bathrobe, but I seem to have lost it. I cannot leave this room dressed like this."

Two people came into the restroom, a man and a woman, both of them in Security uniforms. They stopped and eyed the "crazy man."

"You need to come with us, sir," the woman said, calmly but firmly.

"I need a coat, or a blanket, to cover my back," Elijah said, also calmly. "You don't want me to walk through the airport indecently covered."

"This ain't the airport. It's the mall," the male guard said.

"It is?" What mall?"

"Mystic Mall. Where'd you think you were?"

"I am somewhat confused. What time of day is it? I do not have my watch."

"Noon," the man said, looking at his own watch.

Elijah shook his head slightly. Was this yesterday again, but not at the airport? He shrugged his shoulders to see if one of them was sore from the gunshot wound. Yes, the right one was sore.

"I'll go get something to cover his back," the woman said, and she left the room.

"What is your name, sir? And how did you get here in a hospital gown without someone reporting you?" the male guard asked.

When Elijah said nothing for a long moment, Bill spoke up. "He said his name is Michael and he got here by time travel."

A thought of what to do came to Elijah. "Sir, would by be kind enough to notify the Salvatore School that the hospital patient is here. They can come get me."

"That school? The one full of weird students?" the guard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. That school. They know me."

"I'll bet they do," the man muttered. "You know their phone number?"

Elijah knew the old number and wondered if it was the same. He suggested it to the guard, who put in the call.

In a moment the man said, "Hello. Yeah, this is the Mystic Mall. We got a guy here wearing a hospital gown. Mikael something. You have any idea who he is? He says y'all know him."

"Let me talk to Alaric," Elijah said, reaching out toward the cell phone.

"This ain't Alaric; it's a woman. She don't sound like she knows you," the guard said, giving Elijah a suspicious look.

"The receptionist? I was there with Miss Gayle Hunter."

"Yeah, that's what he looks like," the guard said in answer to whatever was said by the other person on the phone. "But he's dressed in a hospital gown. Was he in some hospital?"

The other guard returned with a blanket, a new one she removed from its wrapping. Elijah suspected he would be charged for its cost. He was happy to put it around his shoulders so it covered his body like a long cape. Apparently, it was made for a king-sized bed, for there was a lot of it on the floor around his feet.

"Can someone come get him?" the guard asked over the phone.

The man called Bill was still in the restroom, too curious to leave. He offered, "I have my car. I can drive him over to the school. Unless he should go back to the hospital. Are you sick, Michael?"

"No. I was recuperating from an injury. I was supposed to be discharged this morning, but I suddenly found myself here."

"How do you figure that happened?" the woman guard asked. "Magic?"

"That would be my guess," Elijah said, nodding.

"Someone at that school is messing with you. They even had a shooting there yesterday. Crazy place," the male guard said, shaking his head. "You weren't the shooter, were you? We maybe should call the sheriff's office."

"I believe someone else already did that," Elijah said as he spied Matt Donovan at the door. He was relieved to see someone he knew.

"What now, Elijah?" Matt asked. He looked him up and down, spotting part of the gown under the blanket.

"Who knows. I need to get to the school, Donovan. There is no need for me to go back to the hospital. I am fine."

"Alright. I'll take you." To the guard, he asked, "Has he done anything that I should arrest him for?"

"Naw. Just scared the guys who were in here," the guard said. "Except for that fella."

Bill smiled. "He just didn't seem to be threatening anyone."

Donovan beckoned to Elijah who followed him out of the restroom. There were quite a few people standing around out in the mall waiting to see the "crazy man." They all stepped back when Elijah strode out with his huge blanket trailing him like the long veil train of a bride. He hoped none of these people would recognize him.

 _A/N Poor Elijah. One thing after another. At least he didn't meet Gayle in the airport again._


	16. Chapter 16

VD Existing Again 16

Chapter 16

With head held high, Elijah walked beside Matt Donovan as they headed for one of the mall exits, the one nearest the sheriff's car. Despite his hope of not being recognized, he spotted a small group of teenagers and one of them was Hope. They were looking at him.

"Hey, Hope, isn't that your uncle?" a boy asked.

Elijah noted that Hope said nothing. She was probably as embarrassed as he was and didn't want to admit who he was. He couldn't blame her. However, she held her head high and came to walk beside him.

"I didn't know you left the hospital," she said.

"I did not know, either, but here I am. Try not to trip on my blanket."

"You look like a king with his elegant robe. One with little fleur-de-lis on it."

"A symbol of a king, of course." Elijah lifted his eyebrows regally. He liked her observation. It was better than a bride's train.

"Is that your hospital gown underneath?"

"Yes. I do not like what is being done to me. Someone is moving me around like a pawn on a chess board! Hope, do you have some money? Enough to get me a fried chicken dinner from that place over there? I am hungry."

"Spicy or regular?"

"Today, spicy."

While Elijah and Donovan proceeded to the exit, Hope ran to get the dinner. Outdoors, there had been rain. It had stopped, but the ground was wet. Elijah did not bother to gather up his blanket, so it dragged on the pavement and got wet and dirty. At the car, an SUV, he paused to decide what to do about his attire. Another car slowly drove behind him, ran over the blanket and sort of pulled it from his shoulders. He grasped it in front of his chest.

"If I were you, I'd let that thing go and get in the car," Donovan said.

People in the parking lot were gawking at the two of them, as were a few who had followed them out of the exit.

"Hold it for me so I can get in without everyone seeing my backside," Elijah ordered.

The sheriff grinned and shook his head. He took hold of the blanket and held it in a way that shielded Elijah from the watchers. In a moment, the gowned man was sitting in the front passenger seat and closed the door. Donovan balled up the huge blanket and threw it on the floor of the backseat. Then he stood by the vehicle, waiting for Hope.

Elijah realized that the seat under him felt unusually cold. He slid his hand under his thigh. "This seat is wet!" he said out the open window.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot to close the window, and then it rained."

"You could have warned me. You could have put that blanket over the seat before I got in," Elijah accused.

"And you would have been standing here with your butt uncovered while I did that," the sheriff said.

"I could have held the gown together in back while you did that."

"A cold, damp seat isn't going to kill you, Elijah. Here comes Hope."

The girl came to them and handed over the food she had bought.

"I promise I shall pay you for this, Hope," her uncle said as he took his food.

"My treat, Uncle 'Lijah. I'm glad you're out of the hospital. I'll see you later at the school."

Donovan got into the driver's seat and started up the SUV. Elijah wasted no time getting into the boxed food, which smelled delicious. And greasy, but he didn't care.

"How's your shoulder feel?"

"A little sore. Not much. There was no exit wound." Elijah normally did not chew food and talk at the same time, but he did now, rude or not.

"So I was told," Donovan said. "I asked for the bullet, but they said it was still in you in the muscle of your back. Under the shoulder blade. You were lucky."

"I know. I feel very vulnerable being human."

"How's your leg?"

"You know I had a leg wound?" He looked at the sheriff in surprise.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure just when. A few days ago?" Donovan asked.

"I am not sure either. Time seems to be going in circles for me. And Katherine Pierce was at the hospital. Did I already tell you that?"

"Didn't she die, really die, some years ago?"

"Yes. But she is back."

"Hm. Is that a problem?"

"I do not know, but I told Elena." Elijah wiped his greasy fingers on a paper napkin. When his companion asked no more questions, he ate more chicken.

It took several minutes to get from the mall near the highway to the school south of town. The sheriff pulled up close to the front door. "Let me get your blanket for you."

"Thank you. And please fold it so that it is not dragging on the ground again. And fold the wet, dirty part inside."

"Yes, Your Highness," Donovan said with a grin.

Elijah remained sitting on the damp seat until the sheriff had the blanket folded in an acceptable manner, and then he stepped out of the vehicle. He wrapped the "robe" around him body. With as much dignity as he could manage, he headed for the front door of the building. His paper slippers fell apart and flapped around his feet.

Alaric Salzmann and Gayle Hunter met him at the door. They eyed him with both curiosity and amusement. And a bit of concern. Salzmann, who knew Elijah well, knew the latter had to be quite humiliated by the situation.

"I would have come to get you, but Matt said he would bring you," Alaric said. "Are you alright?"

"Under these circumstances, I am hardly 'alright.' I have lost all control over my life," Elijah snarked as he came to the two people waiting for him.

"Well, come on inside and up to your room. We'll get you dressed and you'll feel more civilized," Salzmann said, trying to hide the humor he was feeling.

Elijah hesitated for a moment, turned to Donovan and thanked him for his rescue from the mall.

"No problem, Elijah. Try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day. Okay?"

"I shall endeavor to maintain some semblance of normalcy," Elijah said with raised eyebrows. He then turned and walked regally through the doorway and to safety from gawking eyes.

 _A/N Elijah's dignity seems to be taking quite a hit here. Not the usual thing for him. What next?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Donovan returned to the vehicle and got into the driver's seat. He frowned at the mess his passenger had left behind. "That's the last chicken dinner you eat in my car, Elijah," he muttered to himself as he drove away from the school. "A person would think you had been raised by barbarians."

Inside the school, Elijah was not free of gawking eyes as he had hoped. Besides Alaric, Gayle Hunter and the receptionist, there were a few students still around. They were used to weird sights and they openly watched the guest ascend the stairs. A few had amused smirks on their faces.

Salzmann followed Elijah up the stairs and to the room he had been assigned. "These clothes are not going to be a perfect fit," the school master said.

"At this point, I am not picky," Elijah told him as the door closed behind them. He let the blanket fall to the floor and ripped the cloth ties of the gown with annoyance, letting that garment fall also. Naked, he looked at the clothes lying on the bed. They included underwear, socks, trousers and a shirt. There was a pair of leather slippers.

"You can take a shower first, if you want. Plenty of hot water," Alaric said.

Elijah looked at him. "Are you going to watch me? Like a prison guard?"

"I wasn't planning on it. But before you shower, let me pull off those sticky things they put on your skin to hook up a cardiac monitor."

"I wasn't aware they were still there," Elijah said, although he ran his hands over his chest and realized the things were there. Rather than have Salzmann peel then off, hair and all, Elijah gritted his teeth and ripped the little patches off. "Are there any more?"

"No. Someone put a small bandage on your side."

"That's where the chest tube was. I pulled it out." He pulled the bandage off.

"I'm not surprised. Go ahead and shower. There's soap, shampoo, a razon and toothbrush."

"As good as the hospital," Elijah muttered as he kicked off the last shreds of the paper slippers.

In truth, he really did enjoy standing under the hot water. It felt good after sitting on the cold, damp seat of the SUV and having a damp blanket over him. It felt good to have no one staring at him.

"This is nice," said a soft voice behind him.

Slightly startled, he didn't have to turn around to know that it was Katherine. She was in the shower with him, and he assumed that she was nude also. In fact, she snaked her arms around to his chest and he could feel her naked skin against his back.

"Don't you think this is nice?" she murmured.

"I would if I wasn't sure someone is still manipulating us and watching us."

"You don't know that."

"Oh? And how do you explain your presence here and now?" He turned around so that he was facing her. Even with her hair wet, she was lovely. Young and ageless.

"I can't, unless it is as we suspect. If you are human, why haven't you aged?"

"You've been human and dead, but why haven't you aged?" he quipped back at her.

"Do we really care? I can think of something more fun."

"You always do, Katerina."

Elijah turned off the water, but they spent the next few minutes fooling around in the shower stall. There were a couple of large, fluffy towels to dry off with, and then Katherine wrapped one around her wet hair. Finally, they stepped out and walked into the bedroom.

"I doubt there are any clothes here for you," Elijah said as he pulled up his underpants.

"Yes, there is. Look at this nice bathrobe," Katherine said as she lifted the big robe from the back of a chair. She slipped it on and wrapped it around herself. "Nice."

Despite the smile on her face, Elijah could see stress around her eyes. She was nervous about their situation. He reached out and put his arms around her, drawing her close. She snuggled against him, her face against his chest. Barefoot, she was many inches shorter than he was. In addition, he could feel a slight trembling in her. Yes, she was afraid.

"We will get through this," he murmured.

"How? We don't know where to look."

"I can talk to Salzmann again. He may have already discussed this with Hope and his daughters. Let me finish dressing."

"Maybe one of the girls here could loan me something to wear," Katherine said, moving back and away from him.

"I will ask about that. Maybe even one of the women."

"I prefer the fashions of the teens, I think. Sexier, right?"

"Of course." He had to smile. She always wanted to look sexy.

Once dressed, he left the room and walked down the hall to the stairs. He met a couple of students and asked if Salzmann was likely in his office. He found out that the man was in a classroom starting a lecture. Not wanting to interrupt, he headed for the kitchen. He wasn't hungry, but he was thirsty for a cup of coffee. He was pleased to find the elderly Mrs. Flowers sitting at the table. She was sipping a cup of tea.

"Elijah, I heard you had come back. Come sit with me. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

He could see the coffee maker on the counter and there was hot coffee in it. "I can get it." When he had poured himself a cup, he sat down at the table.

"I heard you were caught up in some sort of shuffle again, dear," she said. "Is this the third time?"

"I believe so. I seem to be losing track of where and when. Most annoying to be played with like this."

"I can imagine. Is there anything I can do?"

"I cannot think of anything, unless you know who is doing this," Elijah said as he sipped his coffee. It tasted good.

"No, but the name Antoinette comes to mind."

"Why that name?" he asked, surprised. He had not thought of her since his surprise return.

"I don't know. It came into my mind. Does it mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it does, but if this is part of the strange mind game someone is playing with me, it makes me angry."

"This lady was someone you knew in your past, I assume."

"Yes, but she is likely still alive. She is a vampire."

"And would she do this to you, dear?"

"No, she would not," he said with conviction. Surely, she still cared about him. And besides, she was not a witch and unlikely to use one to torment him. Could it be that she was angry because he had chosen to die along with Niklaus? Could it be that she knew about his long-standing weakness for Katherine and was jealous? Now, he wasn't sure of anything or anyone.

 _A/N Sorry about the delay in writing this chapter. I have had some health problems. Also, I spent time getting my "Rossi Letters" book printed. I am feeling better and I'm getting caught up with things. Thanks for reading, guys._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Perhaps I should not have mentioned the name. You look more upset than ever," the woman said.

"It just confuses the issue more," Elijah muttered, setting his coffee cup down. "In the past I have usually found ways to deal with strange issues, but I had the protection of being an Original vampire. I feel very vulnerable now, being human."

"Welcome to the club, dear." A small smile touched her wrinkled face and she reached out to pat Elijah's hand as it rested on the table.

His thoughts shifted to this kind lady. "Are you comfortable here? Your apartment seems nice."

"Yes. Within reason. For someone my age. I miss the days when Damon and Stephan were here, but these young people add much to my life."

"Do you ever see Damon?"

"Once in a while. I think the place reminds him too much of Stephan and the fact that he's gone."

"The bond of brothers is long-lasting." Elijah realized that he would like to have Klaus suddenly appear in the kitchen. He looked around as if his wish might come true, but there was no Klaus.

"That's very true. I've outlived most of my family. Well, except for Peter, but he's a vampire, so that doesn't count."

"I once met Peter. Nice man," Elijah said, nodding. He had met the white-haired Peter Salvatore in Nashville sometime in the past.

Elijah and Mrs. Flowers were both startled by the sound of popping and the cry of a girl.

"Oh, dear God!" the elderly lady gasped. "Is that gunfire?"

"Yes! Quick, go into your apartment," Elijah said urgently. He stood and reached out for the lady's arm, helping her to stand up and to move toward the open door of her own place. He went with her and once inside, closed the door. And locked it. "Move away from the door."

He did not like the feeling he had. He was very reluctant to put himself in danger of being wounded again. Of bleeding on the floor again. Or of being put in an ambulance and carted off to the hospital again. He also did not like feeling a bit cowardly. He noticed that Mrs. Flowers was watching him. He couldn't read her expression, but suspected that she was waiting to see what he would do – go out and try to take down the shooter, or hide in her apartment.

Anger suddenly swept over him. He did not like feeling cowardly or having someone wonder if he had become too concerned with his own safety. If he were still a vampire, he would rush out into the hallway and hunt down the shooter. But now he was vulnerable to pain and injury. Maybe even death.

Despite the alarm sounding the lockdown of the school, he gritted his teeth and moved to the small kitchen counter. There he grasped a carving knife from the wooden rack. He then moved to the door and unlocked it. "Lock it after I leave," he said to Mrs. Flowers.

"Do be careful, dear." She clasped her hands nervously and moved to the door to secure it after he left.

"I shall try," he told her. He moved into the big kitchen. It was old, but the appliances were up-to-date. Next to it, in the room once used as Mrs. Flowers' bedroom, the addition to the kitchen lead to one of the newer wings. With various students boarding at the school, facilities, such as an enlarged kitchen, were needed.

Elijah stood for a moment listening to frightened voices and sporadic gunshots. For the first time he realized that there were at least two guns. Was one shooter firing two guns or were there two gunmen? He had to choose which way to go – straight into the one wing or up the back stairs. He chose the latter when he heard crying up on the second floor.

Although he knew how to throw a knife with serious accuracy, it was no match for a bullet heading his way. He truly wished he had his old ability to move supernaturally fast. As he neared the top of the stairway, he stopped to look around. From this position, he could look down the hallway all the way to the front of the house. Since the original building had been a fancy boarding house for returning World War I soldiers, there were bedrooms off the central hall on both sides, sort of like a hotel. Most of them now had private bathrooms. The largest bedroom, used by Alaric, was at the front and had been Damon Salvatore's.

Elijah was surprised to spot someone, gun in hand, coming from that big bedroom. The man moved to the next door and tried the knob. When the door didn't open, he kicked it hard enough to split the wood. There was a girl's scream from inside and a gunshot. Enraged, Elijah dashed down the hall toward the door. He came face to face with gunman who was exiting the room. A girl of about fifteen and with blood on her right arm was clutched to his body by his left hand, while the semiautomatic pistol was in his other hand and pointed at Elijah.

Hoping not to hit the girl, Elijah threw the knife, which imbedded itself in the man's right shoulder. Nevertheless, the man did not drop the gun, but fired at Elijah. The bullet grazed his side. Now Elijah was without a weapon. If he could move a bit closer, he could likely kick the weapon out of the man's hand. Could he do it fast enough not to get a more serious wound?

The armed man was slightly distracted by the girl's struggling and sobbing, but he kept the gun pointed steadily at Elijah. Then the attacker's expression changed to one of disbelief, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Elijah, seeing his change, moved forward and kicked the gun from the gunman's hand. It flew off to the side in the hallway. At the same time, Elijah grabbed the handle of the knife, still stuck in the man's shoulder, and pulled it away before the wounded man could grasp it and use it as a weapon himself. A spurt of bright blood followed the weapon, indicating an artery had been cut.

The girl wiggled free and dashed away down the hall. Elijah could not help but look to see what the gunman had been staring at. Almost behind him stood Katherine, her big bathrobe spread wide open displaying her sexy and naked body. Leave it to Katherine to use her best weapon. Yes, that would stop a man in his tracks.

 _A/N Sorry I haven't been doing much writing. Have to wait for my "muse" to come back. I've been reading some library books instead._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elijah brought his eyes back to the shooter, who was recovering from the sight of the nude Katherine and was about to charge from the doorway. Elijah grabbed him by the arm and jerked him off balance, so that he slumped against the doorframe. "You are not going anywhere. Why are you doing this. Answer me!"

The man swore at him and tried to pull free. "This is a place of the devil! All of you are evil monsters!"

"I am a normal human being."

"That doesn't matter. This whole place is a nest of vipers, a nest that needs to be cleaned out!"

"I see. You are bleeding badly. One of the vampires that live here could save your life with their blood," Elijah said, knowing a big artery in the man's shoulder was cut.

"Never! I'd rather die than have that poison in my body."

"I hear the ambulances," Elijah told him. "Perhaps the medics can save your life. But tell me, why now? Why have you attacked today?"

The man snarled and gave his reason. He was the brother of the man Elijah had killed the day before, and the uncle of the boy who had killed himself.

"Me and Ralph intended to clean out this snake pit."

"With one handgun?"

"I have plenty of ammo. And Ralph has an AK," the man gasped, slumping further down in the doorway. The front of his shirt was soaked with blood.

It was then that Elijah realized that the shooting he had heard had come from more than one gun. There was someone else in the building, acting to kill students. But, in fact, there was no further sound of gunfire. Had the other man been captured or killed? What students had been injured or killed?

Down in the lobby, new voices could be heard. One of them belonged to Sheriff Matt Donovan.

"Donovan, up here," Elijah called down. "I have one of the gunmen." He noticed that Katherine was not in sight.

The sheriff came bounding up the stairs, his weapon in his hand. "Elijah. I should have known you'd be in the midst of this." He saw the gun on the hall floor and he saw the bloodied shooter, pale and shaking, sinking down to the floor in the doorway. "How badly are you wounded?"

"Only slightly. Nothing serious. But this man is bleeding to death. Knife wound to the upper chest."

"That knife?" Donovan asked, seeing the one in Elijah's hand.

"Yes. And that is his gun."

The sheriff called for the paramedics to come upstairs and take care of the wounded man, whom he handcuffed, just in case. Downstairs, deputies and other people were hurrying around, looking for the wounded and the other shooter. As it turned out, the other man had been shot by Salzmann, who had been armed even as he lectured to a class. It was a minor wound, but the man was incapacitated. As with the day before, there were wounded students, but so far, no deaths.

Elijah was briefly checked by a paramedic, but his wound was very superficial. Most of the blood on his clothing was from the shooter. Going downstairs, he was relieved to see that Gayle had not been hurt.

"I don't know if I can take this," she admitted, her hands shaking, her face pale. She eyed the blood on his clothes and looked as if she would faint.

"This situation is unusual, Gayle. Really. It all had to do with the boy who took his own life. To say his family is upset is an understatement." He hesitantly put an arm around the woman's shoulders, while trying not to get blood on her. "Here, sit down." She sat in a chair near the receptionist's desk. He glanced up the stairs, wondering where Katherine was. Probably back in his room. She still needed clothes other than the bathrobe.

Mrs. Flowers came along the hall using her cane. She took Gayle away, back to the private apartment. Elijah had to talk to Donovan and other officers before he went up to the second floor and to his room, where he looked for Katherine. She wasn't there. Had she walked away or had she been taken away by the power behind all this coming and going?

There was a full-length mirror on the back of one of the doors and he looked at himself. The shirt he had put on not so long ago had blood on it, some his, but most that of the shooter. The blood had run down onto the jeans. He needed fresh clothes again. Would Alaric lend him some more?

He took off the shirt and looked at the wound. It was just in the skin of the left side of his chest. He now had wounds on both sides of his body, but at this point, none were serious, although they didn't feel good. Assuming he still had a bit of Hope's vampire blood in his body, he would heal quickly. He took the shirt into the bathroom and let it soak in water in the bathroom sink. He made no move to seek out Alaric again to ask for another shirt. As for the jeans, there was not much blood on the side of them, so he decided to ignore it.

Two hours passed before things really quieted down and the law officers were gone. Elijah found out that the second gunman had become strangely incapable of talking or moving around without help. There was no question that one of the witch students had used his or her power to incapacitate the man. He was unlikely to ever be normal again. No student admitted to being the cause and none of them was arrested. No evidence pointed to any one of them. Elijah wondered if the person manipulating him, was in some way responsible for that man's situation instead of one of the students. Among the students wounded, none died.

Hope arrived at the door to Elijah's room. She carried another set of clothes for her uncle.

"Mr. Salzmann says try not to ruin these. He doesn't have an unlimited amount of clothing," she said with a grin. "By the way, you look really cool in blue jeans. I so seldom have seen you wear them."

"Once in a while, depending on what I am doing," Elijah admitted. "I've always been very comfortable in my suits. And I had plenty of them." They had been custom-made and expensive. He suddenly wondered what he would be wearing if and when he went back to the "other side."

He and Hope talked for a few minutes and then she left. He changed clothes and left his room, going downstairs to see how Gayle was faring. He found that she was much calmer now that time had passed and the blood had been cleaned up. The school was quiet except for the hushed chatter of the teenagers. Except that three of them had been wounded, they were not seriously upset.

Elijah intended to talk to Gayle for a few minutes, but Salzmann came along and asked him to go with him to his office. When the two of them arrived there, they found the man's two daughters already there. To his surprise, they told him that they had been working on his problem. He sat in one of the chairs and faced them.

"We haven't invited Hope to this discussion because we feel she is too close," the girl called Jo told him. "Her very closeness has influenced you."

"How?"

"We have come to a conclusion," her non-identical twin said.

"And?" What did Hope have to do with this?

"You're dreaming," Jo said evenly. "And you're worried about Hope."

"That is ridiculous! Of course I worry about Hope, but I am not dreaming any of this! People have died!" The idea that these girls were saying that none of this was real angered him.

"Elijah, my daughters have spent hours using their powers to try to find out what is going on," Alaric said from his seat at his desk.

"If none of this is real, then why would they spend hours trying to come up with answers?"

"You have dragged us into your dream," the girls said almost simultaneously.

"No. You are wrong. This is too complicated to be the product of my imagination," Elijah insisted. "Someone else is manipulating us. All of us!"

"Maybe, but we believe no one has died, except the student who killed himself recently," Alaric said calmly. "His parents understood that he was very depressed."

"How would I have known that?" Elijah argued. "Why would I have them come to shoot up this place?"

"Those are Hope's fears and you have come to think they are real. That's why we said Hope is too close to this," Jo said. "Her fears reached you on the 'other side.' All this is a dream as you try to handle it."

Elijah shook his head. "I do not believe you. There are too many people involved. Too many people I do not even know."

"But Hope does," Alaric said. "For instance, she knew, as do all the students, that Gayle Hunter was coming here to teach, that she was flying into Charlottesville, renting a car and driving here. Hope wondered if she would have a problem finding her way. She also admitted to us that she worried if Gayle would be able to handle some of the things that happen here, considering that all the students have emotional concerns due to their special, individual supernatural problems."

"And all of us are aware of the school shootings elsewhere," one of the girls said. "All of us are a little worried, even is we don't show it."

Elijah stood up from the chair. "I have to give this much thought. Something is not right about your theory." Without a further word he walked from the room. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed that no one looked at him. Why? Was he now invisible? It occurred to him that he should go to the hospital and try to find Elena. She would be honest with him. So would Damon Salvatore. What about Matt Donovan? And where was Katherine?

He suddenly felt a wave of panic. What if the Salzmann girls were right? Then he didn't belong here at all!

"Elijah! Elijah, wake up! Open your damned eyes, brother!"

Elijah did open his eyes. He found himself lying on some hard surface and the face above him was that of Niklaus! His brother. His dead brother whom he had joined in death.

"What? Where?" he stammered, sitting up. His mind swirling with confusing thoughts and images.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked. "You're right here. With me. You must have been having a hell of a dream. I had trouble waking you. Where did you go?"

The thoughts and images were fading fast and Elijah couldn't hold onto them. "Mystic Falls, I believe. I am quite sure I talked to Hope."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes. She is all right, Niklaus." He decided not to try to tell his brother what had happened, especially since it all now seemed remote. He also decided he must try not to worry about Hope. And it annoyed him that Alaric Salzmann's daughters had been right. A dream.

"Yes. She is all right, Niklaus." He decided not to try to tell his brother what had happened, especially since it all now seemed remote. He also decided he must try not to worry about Hope. And it annoyed him that Alaric Salzmann's daughters had been right. A dream.

"I do not know if I mentally actually went there or if it was a dream. A very complicated and seemingly-real dream. I wonder why this occurred."

"It was the tea," Klaus said. He helped his brother stand up and then held onto his arm.

"What tea?"

"Don't you remember that we ran into old Nero and he invited us to try various teas that he was mixing. The two I had were quite flavorful. You tried two or three, but one of them knocked you out. Nero and I discussed the tea ingredients and concluded that one of them was not good for us vampires. It wasn't vervain, but it had some similar properties. And it obviously caused an hallucinogenic trip for you."

"In part, not a good trip," Elijah said. He was relieved to learn the cause of his strange experience, although he was not totally convinced it was the only cause. It didn't matter now. He was back with his brother.

 _A/N I know saying it was all a dream is taking the easy way out, but I could see that the story could go on and on by repeating over and over. Also, I couldn't decide who was behind the manipulations, so I went with the tea. Thanks for reading, guys._


End file.
